Love and Laughter
by ObsidianLace
Summary: Join Naruto and Neji as they laugh, love and live together.
1. Chapter 1

_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

Naruto followed the deep lyrical voice of his boyfriend down the hall. He kept his footfalls light so as not to make a sound on the pale carpet that would alert the singer to his audience. His boyfriend had a wonderful singing voice, even if he would never admit it. He easily kept up with the dips and curls of emotion in the music. Naruto made it undetected to the doorway and stood there, leaning against the doorframe, taking in the sight before him.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..."_

He lay face down across the bed in nothing but the fluffy white towel he'd wrapped around his waist after his shower. Eye's closed and head tilted to the side, Neji sang along with the mp3 on his laptop. Hitting the high note with an ease that would have made an opera singer jealous. Brown hair flowed and parted to either side of his back like a silken waterfall, even now dripping water into the light green sheets. Blue eyes roved across the pale, muscled back framed by that hair, across the high firm backside and down the long legs with a sense of contentment.

_"Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight –"_

That sinfully beautiful (and Neji would kill him if he ever uttered those words within his hearing) voice certainly was closing in around him. Making him want nothing more then to silence it with a burning kiss. Hungry eyes watched as a pale, long fingered hand reached around and scratched at a terry cloth covered butt. He couldn't hold back the snort of amusement which made Neji stop singing abruptly and whip his head around to stare wide eyed at the man in the doorway. Little drops of water from his hair flying far enough to land on Naruto's face.

"Now _that_ was sexy," Naruto chuckled, wiping the drops off and dodging a pillow aimed at his head.

The music was turned off and Neji closed the laptop, stretching out his body to put it on the floor. When he'd finished, he turned on his side and glared at the still grinning Naruto.

"I didn't expect you back for another hour," he told him. His pale opaque eyes searched the other man's face as if to find the reason for his early return.

"So you only scratch that perfect ass when I'm not around? I knew you had to do things us mere humans do sometime," Naruto teased lightly. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to make that last bit of towel clinging stubbornly to Neji's hip fall. No luck. Neji hitched the towel up and secured it in place. Naruto gave him a petulant look and Neji smirked.

"What I do with my person is none of your concern, especially when you're not here," Neji said with a quirked eyebrow. "I see your meeting got out early tonight,"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you change the subject. Just what do you do to your 'person' when I'm not around, hmm?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. He scooted closer to the prone man, laying a big hand on his chest and lightly playing between the indents of the abs. Fingers traced well worn paths absently like a driver on that last stretch of road that leads home. Indeed, he was almost home, until another hand slapped his away. He grinned up mischievously into annoyed opaque eyes.

"You," Neji said, taking Naruto's face in between in his hands and twisting them until Naruto was on hands and knees above him, "are very easily distracted."

"I am no…" Naruto began but was cut off by soft lips pressing to his. He let his body sink down on to Neji's as his hands sank into the soft brown hair around them. He let his senses drown in the taste of Neji's mouth. Damn that man could kiss. If a tongue could have a life of its own then Neji's certainly did. It moved and caressed Naruto's mouth as if independent of the thing that housed it.

Neji placed his elbows on Naruto's forearms, effectively trapping them against the bed while never letting go of his face. He wanted to control the kiss and that was just fine with Naruto. A firm stroke later with a velvet tongue produced a noticeable tightness in his pants. He shifted to put some pressure in just the right place but Neji bit down lightly on his tongue. 'Don't move' the bite said. So Naruto settled and Neji continued his onslaught of his mouth.

Sighing into the kiss, Naruto let his mind empty so he could focus on the rough slickness licking and rubbing over the roof of his mouth, across his teeth and on the insides of his cheeks. Neji's hands moved his face, nudging it this way and that gently in the direction he wanted it to go and Naruto didn't even bother to protest. He didn't want to anyway.

His boyfriend was the patient one in the relationship. Always doing things slowly, sensually. Whereas Naruto was more of a 'take the clothes off and let's go' type if guy. But this was nice too. Even if he did have to restrain himself a little more then he liked to admit from just taking over and grinding Neji into the mattress.

Inch by inch Naruto relaxed his muscles and melted a little farther in to Neji's warmth. The slim man's soft skin felt so good through the thin cotton of the white business shirt he was wearing. Feeling eyes on him, Naruto opened his and was met by the laughing depths of the man currently turning him to jelly. Neji always loved showing Naruto just how adept he was at seducing him. Loved the way the younger man would give in instantly if he so wanted it. It was a powerful feeling, to have that kind of control over someone like Naruto.

He took his hands away from Naruto's face and trailed them languidly down the clothed sides of the man above him. Not able to help himself, Naruto arched into the sensual touch. Damn that Neji, he knew Naruto's biggest turn on was having his sides stroked. He breathed hard in to the kiss and felt laughter shake the warm frame under him. The long fingered hands never paused their slow slide up and down.

The kiss broke. Both men stared deep into each other's eyes. Neji with amusement and satisfaction, Naruto with dazed arousal. A smile tugged at the corner of Neji's mouth as he watched Naruto open his and try to speak. Probably to ask why they stopped.

"So, what else do you do to your person when I'm not here?" Naruto asked in a steady, not lust filled voice. He smiled brightly down at the blinking man under him.

"Huh?" Neji responded intelligently.

"Hmmm…I think that was supposed to be my response, wasn't it?" Naruto said thoughtfully. He laid a finger on the tip of Neji's nose. "Gotcha," he quipped.

After a few seconds of doing an admirable impression of a stranded fish, the other man chuckled dryly. How could he have forgotten that his boyfriend had a tendency of surprising you when you least expected it? It was one of the things he loved so much about him.

He took a playful nip at the finger on his nose. When Naruto laughed, his breath hitched as the broad frame shook with mirth. At least he knew that he'd had some effect on him, if the hard poking his lower abdomen was receiving was any indication. Of course, his own hardness had to be as prominent as his lover's.

"I'm waiting," Naruto said in a singsong tone, mirth dancing around his features. "Come on Neji, I know you must do something that us mere mortals do everyday. Tell me." He rested his hands lightly on Neji's sides. They lay there, not moving and innocent, however, opaque eyes widened comically large at the gesture. The mischievous grin adorning Naruto's face only made Neji try to squirm away and the eyes to widen even further.

"Naruto, don't even think…" he began, voice breathy.

"Too late!" Naruto said. With most of his considerable strength holding down Neji's legs, he launched into an attack of the man's sides. Tickling like his life depended on it, Naruto wiggled fingers all over the soft, sensitive skin, all the while giggling and laughing like a child.

Neji twisted and jerked in the firm grip of Naruto's thighs, trying desperately to retreat so as not to lose his dignity. He could feel it, right in the pit of his stomach. It wanted out. No way, there was no way Naruto was going to get him to…

Seeing the slightly panicked look in those eyes, Naruto ran his hands up from Neji's sides to right under his arms. His fingers waged war with the hollow of his armpits, tickling through the hair there. That evil, manic grin still plastered on his handsome face.

That was it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Damn Naruto and his knowledge of his body's one weak spot.

Neji Hyuuga burst out in peals of laughter; his long, lithe body curling in on itself as best it could while being held down. Words formed then died without being uttered, as he laughed so hard that tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Eh? What was that? You give up? You'll tell me anything and everything I want to know now?" Naruto asked the writhing man under him; more then a little turned on at this point. He wondered how Neji would react if he told him just how aroused it made him to hear the other man's deep laughter. It was such a rare sound that it was as precious to him as the man making it.

"Hahaha….o..k….haha…..s-stop!" Neji stuttered out between puffs of laughter and fits of giggles. Yes, giggles. Naruto had been pleasantly shocked that this proud, arrogant man even knew how to giggle the first time he heard it. Of course, right after hearing this sacred sound, Neji had made him swear never to tell anyone on pain of being stripped and beaten; and not in the sexy way either.

He let out a long sigh when the torturous fingers retreated. Cautiously, he let his body relax and stretch out from the fetal position he'd been in. Naruto made a threatening wiggle motion with his fingers and Neji reflexively curled up and shut his eyes tight.

"All right, all right, I'm not going to tickle you again. Promise," he chuckled, laying a soothing hand on Neji's shoulder. It was amazing how a tall man like Neji could make himself look so small at times.

Pale eyes opened a crack and focused on the other man's grinning face. Finding himself the center of Neji's attention, Naruto stuck two fingers in his mouth, winked and gave the 'scout's honor' sign with the wet digits.

"I don't know why I even try," Neji sighed, quietly amused.

"Cause you lo~ove me and you wa~ant me," Naruto drawled, wiggling his eyebrows in a lascivious manner.

Naruto squawked embarrassingly as Neji flipped him over and settled on top of him in a reversal of position that left him semi dizzy. Sitting on his hips, Neji's eyes gloated and a smirk alighted on his handsome face as he looked down at Naruto's stunned, bemused expression. His smirk soon faded as he felt a hand squeeze one of his butt cheeks firmly. He rolled his eyes and pulled the hand away from his backside. Naruto pouted at him playfully, sticking his tongue out.

"What?" Naruto blinked innocently up at him. "I though maybe your butt was still itchy."

Neji couldn't believe he could say that with a straight face. He shook his head, making his long, still damp hair move gently.

"Or maybe," Naruto said and bucked his hips up in one short jerk, "I thought your butt was cold so I put my hand there to warm it up."

Neji gasped as a tingle of desire shot from his _naked _groin up his spine. Only now did he realize that the towel had fallen away when he'd flipped Naruto over and left him quite nude on top of the fully clothed man. He put his hands on Naruto's torso to keep him from grinding up into the sensitive skin of his balls with the scratchy material of his pants. Hands stopped him when he made to get up so he could put on some clothes so he settled back more firmly on his butt to take the (delicious) pressure off his hard arousal.

Naruto smiled widely. He was having a very good evening. He had a warm, damp haired, nude, smiling (well smirking but close enough), naked, aroused, undressed, incredibly sexy and uncovered Neji sitting on top of him. The night couldn't get any better.

At least that's what he thought up until the moment Neji's long fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt. When he looked up at Neji's face he let out a shaky breath at the dark look in those breathtaking eyes. Naruto loved that look. It always promised that he'd be flat on his back, panting in ecstasy and screaming Neji's name.

As cool fingers brushed the skin of his chest, Naruto shuddered and gave Neji all of his attention. Finally, the last button was undone and Naruto's upper body was laid bare before Neji; looking like a feast worthy of a king. Well, this was one feast Neji was determined to get full off of. He leaned down and licked a cool, wet trail from right above Naruto's belt buckle to the hollow of his throat in a slow dragging motion; delighted when Naruto arched up and rolled his back to follow the tongue.

He let his fingers unbuckle Naruto's belt and unsnap his pants on their own as he sucked the side of Naruto's neck, tasting him.

"Like sweat and salt Naruto," Neji breathed into the pleasure-racked man's ear.

"Romantic as always Neji," Naruto said, letting out a breathy chuckle. He groaned when he felt Neji's hands wrap around him at the same time he went back to mouthing his neck. "Gods Neji, your impatient tonight."

"I want you," the man whispered into the hollow behind Naruto's ear.

The undisguised lust in that silky voice combined with little breaths of hot air tickling such a sensitive spot made Naruto's eyes cross for a moment. He placed his hands on Neji's and helped him take his pants off. It made him glad that he'd taken his shoes and socks off when he'd first came home since they didn't have to separate for very long to get the garment off quickly.

Now both men were gloriously naked and they wasted no time pressing close to each other. Both eager to feel, taste, and touch the familiar landscape of each other's bodies. For nine years they'd been together. Eight years they'd been lovers. Five years they'd lived together. Yet every single time Neji saw Naruto's nude form, he was struck dumb for at least a moment. To put it simply the man was gorgeous.

In his teens, Naruto had often been teased about his short height, so he started working out. When he hit 17 he had a major growth spurt, shooting up to 6'1. His height combined with broad shoulders, impressive arms and killer six-pack made him the hottest thing walking the halls. His bright and fierce personality made him the most popular guy you'd ever meet.

And he was all Neji's. Mind, body and soul.

He caught Naruto looking down at his body with a soft wondering expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching Naruto's face.

For a minute Neji thought Naruto wouldn't answer. He just gazed down between their bodies, lightly rubbing his hands over Neji's hair and back. But, just when he thought he'd have to repeat the question, Naruto spoke; his voice as soft as the look in his eyes.

"How did I ever catch you?" he said. He pulled Neji closer into his body, burying his face in the long hair on Neji's shoulder. "I don't think I could have loved anyone as much as you."

"Naruto," Neji breathed out the name. "You're asking me that? You had everyone chasing you. Even Sasuke finally said he'd go out with you. Yet you turned them all down. You focused on me when I was a complete arrogant ass to you. I didn't return your calls, avoided you, called you so many hurtful things. Still you asked me out." Neji closed his eyes. "Why? I'm not that special. Not like you. I'm cold, arrogant. Not someone others feel comfortable around."

Naruto's head shot back and he looked, stunned, into Neji's eyes. He waited long enough to confirm that Neji was serious before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to the side. He rolled them both and ended up in the same position they'd started the night; with Naruto on top straddling Neji.

"Don't _ever_ let me hear you say that again," Naruto growled out in a serious tone. "You are fucking _everything_ to me. You're beautiful," he put a finger on Neji's lips when the other tried to scoff at Naruto's impassioned words. "Shut up, you are! You're kinder then you want others to think. You're warm when we're together. I know for a fact there are plenty of people who feel comfortable around you. I can even call them right now and ask! Damn it Neji!"

Naruto sat back on his heels and let his eyes rake over Neji's prone, shocked as hell form.

"No one has skin more perfect. No one has a more sexy stomach. No one has hair that soft. No one has such a tight ass. _No one_," he pinned Neji with a hard stare, "can make me hard in the middle of the day by just _thinking_ about how they smell."

Neji was speechless. He literally couldn't think of a thing to say. Naruto was fierce above him. His blue eyes inflamed with the passion of his words, his impressive body outlined by the overhead light and his blonde hair tousled around his head like an unruly halo. All of his attention was entirely on the man below him. But he wasn't done. Neji watched as Naruto leaned over him, putting his hands on either side of his head, making sure Neji had no where to look other then those cerulean eyes.

"There's no one like you Neji. I knew that then. I didn't want to settle for someone else when I knew that I was in love with you. My crush on Sasuke was just that, a crush. Something temporary. I couldn't sleep some nights after seeing you. You haunted my dreams and I'd wake up crying because I just knew you'd never say yes." Naruto chuckled when he saw the pained expression on Neji's face. "It's fine. That day when you told me to pick you up and take you to a movie, I was so happy. I must have stood in front of my closet for an hour trying to impress you."

"Naruto," Neji interrupted him, unable to stand the tirade of words and emotion pouring from them any longer. "I never knew. Why didn't you tell me this? We've been together for so long now. I…I would have wanted to know that." Neji's eyes pleaded with Naruto. Begging him to explain. Begging him to make him believe that everything he'd said was true. Because he just didn't believe anyone could think so much of him.

Naruto smiled that wonderful, childlike smile that lifted spirits no matter who was on the receiving side. He let a hand wonder over Neji's eyebrows, his nose, his lips, and then he kissed him.

"You need to know how important you are to me. How important you are to the people that love you," he whispered the words against Neji's soft, parted lips. "I'm going to show you just how precious you are Neji," his voice dropped to a low, sexy as all hell purr and he licked Neji's mouth.

Neji gasped at the unexpected wet swipe of tongue and threaded his hands in Naruto's hair to bring him closer. When they kissed, years of love passed from Naruto's mouth into Neji's and Neji fought to make sure that same love passed from his mouth to Naruto's. He didn't fight Naruto for dominance over the kiss, just let him control it and show him his feelings.

Naruto moved slow, showing with his hands, his mouth and gentle nipping teeth, just how beautiful Neji was to him. He whispered words of love and longing. Feathered kisses everywhere he could reach. He made Neji moan, pant and toss his head from side to side all from worshiping his body with his ministrations. When he finally took Neji into his mouth, the man was crying softly, fully convinced that he was indeed loved and wanted.

Tongue swirling and flicking over Neji's throbbing length, Naruto smiled with his blue eyes. He ran his tongue from the tip of the head down to his balls and over them, kissing each one and growing even more aroused by the panting whimpers falling from Neji's swollen lips. With a mischievous smirk he blew lightly on Neji's entrance.

"Ahhh Naruto!" Neji shouted, his eyes flying open to lock with Naruto's between his legs. The heavy lidded lustful stare peeking above his bobbing erection made him cry out and nearly spill out everything he had.

Naruto's stomach clenched at the erotic cry and he slid up Neji's sweat soaked body. "I'll be right back. Don't move," he whispered, kissing Neji deeply then getting up off the bed.

"Wha...?" came the confused question from Neji's mouth which was still seeking the warm lips that'd just left his. But before he could sit up to find out just where his lover had gone, Naruto was back, easing over Neji sensitive skin like a warm balm.

"I'm back," Naruto said. "Miss me?" He pecked Neji on the nose, ducking when the other man made a halfhearted attempt at smacking him in the head. Lowering his mouth to Neji's lips, he covered them with his own. His tongue swooping in and scrambling any thoughts the flushed man had left.

A blunt presence at his entrance alerted Neji that Naruto had slicked a finger and was going to make him feel really, really good in just a few seconds. He automatically relaxed and was rewarded with a smooth, wide finger pushing in slow and sure. Naruto laid himself on his side next to Neji, still kissing him, still moving his index finger in and out in that slow way that he knew the other loved so much. He was so hot on the inside. Searching, he found the coin sized raised lump he was looking for and passed his finger over it a few times.

The results were immediate. Neji arched sharply and came, screaming Naruto's name into his lover's mouth. Strong, pale hands gripped the sheets then shot up to hold onto Naruto's broad shoulders, raking nails down one arm. Naruto grunted and broke the kiss to lean his forehead in the crook of Neji's neck, breathing hard. He felt the other's body relax and looked down to his still somewhat hard erection. That was good. He'd wanted to take him away from the edge so that when he starting pushing in, Neji wouldn't shoot off too fast to be able to enjoy it.

"Neji," Naruto panted. "Do you need more time?" Oh God please say no….

Neji's answer, while unspoken, was a definite no. He rolled over on top of Naruto and looked around for the little bottle of lubrication he knew was nearby. Spotting the orange bottle a little ways away on the bed, he took it and pumped some into his hand. By this time, Naruto's eye's had widened to that point where he was lucky they didn't pop right out of his head. He watched in tense anticipation as Neji sat up and reached behind him to grasp Naruto's hardness in a slick palm. Stroking firmly, Neji made sure the erection in his hand was fully coated before picking himself up slightly and guiding his entrance over the tip.

"Neji, please," Naruto pleaded with him. "I want to be inside you"

Neji smirked. Oh he loved this. Loved being able to make that pleading, desperate tone enter Naruto voice. If he didn't want Naruto's hardness inside him so badly he could hardly think, he'd have slid down as slow as he could, pausing every centimeter until nothing but a chant of "_please, please, please"_ could be heard from his lover's mouth. As it was, he wanted nothing more right now then to be impaled on Naruto. So he pushed down steadily, stopping when it was too painful to go any father and waiting till he could go on again. He stopped when he felt Naruto fully seated inside him and took a deep breath.

Hot hands landed on slim, flawless hips, holding them tightly. Naruto gulped loudly, his head thrown back so Neji could see his adams apple bob up and down. Sweat slid down a smooth cheek. Blue eyes found pale and with a signal built upon years of knowledge, the two men began moving. Neji pushing down as Naruto rocked up. Their breaths ragged, eyes never breaking contact, they danced an erotic dance perfected but ever changing.

With his fingers making indents in the skin of Neji's hip, Naruto started humming. A few seconds into the tune, Neji recognized it as part of the soundtrack he'd been singing when Naruto'd walk in. It was a song called 'Point of No Return'. He was humming the Phantom's part, making the dark tune vibrate through his chest. The humming stopped and Naruto tensed and gasped. Neji felt his liquid warmth spilling inside him and shuddered at the intimate sensation.

Naruto, still breathing heavily, took Neji in his hand and stroked him quickly, moving his hips faster than the slow pace they'd been using before. Caught off guard, Neji fell back, putting his hands on the bed behind him quickly, causing the force of Naruto's thrusts to hit sharply over his prostate. For the second time, Neji came with Naruto's name in a shout on his lips. Hearing a strange _hmm_'ing sound, he sluggishly straightened to look down at Naruto. What he saw made him tighten and a bright blush spread across his cheeks.

Licking his cum off his fingers like it was the finest cream and he a cat, Naruto grinned up at Neji.

"Wonderful," he said in a low voice. He laughed when Neji blushed brighter and hid his face behind a curtain of his hair.

The laugh made both of them gasp and writhe as Neji clenched around Naruto who was still seated inside of him; it left them panting with Neji sprawled on top of his lover's strong chest. Naruto pulled out gently and Neji sighed at the feeling. They lay there, each wrapped up in a new feeling of warmth and contentment they'd not known could exist.

"So," Naruto broke the silence they'd fallen into, "what else do you do to that perfect body when I'm not around."

Neji stared at him incredulously.

"You're not going to give up on that are you?" he asked exasperated but amused.

"Nope." Naruto grinned at him.

Neji sighed and lay his head back down on Naruto's chest. He breathed in Naruto scent, staying quiet in hopes that Naruto might eventually give up. He should have known better. Naruto's hand disappeared from around him and reappeared on his side, fingers ghosting over the skin. Neji tensed and pushed up to get off of Naruto but the man used his strength to hold him in place with one arm.

"All right! I'll tell you. Just don't…no tickling…." Neji said breathlessly, squirming away from Naruto's hand on his ribs.

Naruto grinned and moved the hand back to its place around Neji's shoulders.

"So, do you…..scratch your balls when I'm not around?" he said happily, knowing how disgusted and annoyed the man in his arms was with him right now.

Sighing, Neji answered the idiotic question. "Yes."

"Interesting. Do you….pick out wedgies?"

"Yes," Neji sighed. "Naruto this is ridiculous."

"No it's not. I'm learning more about you." Naruto chuckled at the disgruntled look Neji shot at him. "So, do you…..burp really loud?" he continued.

"Oh for the love of…..yes," Neji's voice was clipped and annoyed; a smile hovered on the edge of his lips.

"Ok. Do you," he dropped his voice to a whisper as if he was going to tell him a secret, "fart?"

Neji wouldn't have laughed. He really wouldn't have. But Naruto'd said it with such a serious tone, such a straight face, that he couldn't help the snorting laughter that bubbled from his stomach and spilled out his mouth. He was so breathless with mirth that he couldn't even answer the ridiculous question.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto asked, chuckling and then laughing along with Neji. He grinned when he heard a breathy 'yes' wheeze out from the laughing man. "Ok, ok, one more." He waited till Neji's laughter had subsided some, though chuckles would still escape from time to time, setting them both off again.

"So, Neji, do you ever……think about marrying me?"

"Ye…what?!" Neji squeaked when the question actually sank in. He sat up quickly and Naruto let him pull away completely so he could look down at him with shocked pale eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to think, trying to wrap his mind around what was just asked. "Naruto?" he said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Do you?" Naruto was looking at him steadily. Love and hopefulness were shining out of his true blue eyes.

"Naruto, are you," Neji paused, swallowed hard, and then continued. "Are you asking me if I'd marry you or if I've just thought about it?" He had to ask, had to be certain of what the other was asking him.

Instead of answering, Naruto got up and walked over to the pile of his clothes on the floor. He rustled around in the pocket of his pants as Neji watched from the bed. When he turned back, he was holding a small black velvet covered box.

"I know you hate it when I do stuff that guys do for chicks but, well…" he gulped, suddenly losing the confident air he'd had a second ago. He knelt at the edge of the bed and placed the box carefully on the sheets between him and Neji. "Open it?" his voice made it a question.

"Yes," Neji said softly and picked up the box. He opened it and nearly dropped it. He'd known intellectually what was in the box but that didn't make it any less shocking to find a silver band nestled in the black silk inside it. At a rustle of sheets he started, eyes flying from the ring to Naruto's anxious face. "Say it again," he said quietly, taking the ring out and crawling the short distance to the edge of the bed where Naruto knelt on the floor.

"Do you ever think about marrying me?" Naruto's voice cracked at the end, making him sound boyish.

"Yes. Now ask the other question, the one you really want to ask," Neji told him. He took Naruto's hand and laid the ring on it. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the naked man kneeling there.

He's so beautiful, Naruto thought as he took in Neji's pale body with his long dark hair framing it, making it stand out even more. Naruto licked his lips, gazing down at the floor to gather his courage.

"Neji, would you marry me?" he said in a rush, his eyes snapping up to stare sincerely at Neji's.

'Holy shit he just asked me to marry him' flew through Neji's mind as he stared dumbfounded at Naruto. He needed to say something. He was staring too long, Naruto's eyes were growing uncertain. Damn it he needed to say something!

"Yes," he squeaked out in an echo of Naruto's earlier boyish voice. He felt the ring being slid on his finger, the cool metal warming quickly with his body heat. It fit perfectly.

Suddenly he was crushed to a hard chest and swung around by an insanely laughing Naruto.

"You said yes! Oh my God I was so worried you'd kill me for getting you a ring and stuff," he babbled. The relief and joy in his voice was so apparent that Neji was shaken from his stupor.

"Naruto. Naruto! Put me down!" he said loudly, gripping Naruto's shoulders tighter.

Naruto ignored him, taking him around the room in a crazy parody of a waltz. When he finally let him down, he kissed him till his knees went weak and Naruto had to pick him up again to place him on the bed.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

And you can treat that as an old fashioned 50's style fade to black.

_Hope you liked the fluffy goodness. Now go brush your teeth so you don't get cavities._


	2. Chapter 2

Neji walked through the double glass doors leading to Naruto's office suite and caught the eyes of the new secretary at the big receptionist desk. He was glad the other one had been fired since the woman had never endingly flirted with any and all men who walked through. It had been exceedingly unprofessional. If he'd had his way, she'd never have been hired in the first place but Naruto had known her Uncle and so had given her a chance.

The new secretary's plump face brightened and she smiled warmly at him; the smile reaching all the way to her brown eyes.

"Good Morning. You must be Hyuuga-san," she said, surprising Neji for a moment. Upon seeing his confusion, her smile grew wider to a true grin. "Naruto told me to look out for you. He said, 'Look for the long haired beauty with the breathtaking eyes.' That certainly fits you. Plus he showed me a picture….several actually." She laughed quietly when he rolled his eyes. "He's not there quite yet. Still in a meeting so he can delegate all the duties around to be able to be gone for your honeymoon. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," he told her. "You call him Naruto?" he asked, a little miffed at the lack of a respectful title for his fiancée.

"I wouldn't normally. He insisted that I call him by his first name. At least not when around clients." She shook her head. "He's such a sweetheart. But I don't have to tell you that."

Neji's eyes narrowed and his face became a little cooler then it had already been. The lady seemed surprised and she blinked. "Your accent, are you from America?" Truth be told, it was more then just the lady's accent that gave her away instantly as foreign. But Neji figured she was more sensitive about her speech than anything because of the way she'd blushed at the rebuke.

"Yes. I moved here two months ago. Forgive me if I offend you by talking too informally, I'm still getting used to the language," she told him with a small, shamed smile. She started fiddling with the collar of the blue blouse she wore.

"I understand. I will wait for him over here," Neji said, indicating a small sitting area placed off to the side for just that purpose. He turned to walk away and it was suddenly like he felt Naruto tapping him on the shoulder and clearing his throat. Sighing he spoke to the lady without turning around. "You speak very well. I know how hard it is to learn our language at first."

"Oh! I...thank you," the secretary stuttered out behind him. He could practically feel the smile she shot his back.

Sitting down, Neji pulled out a small laptop from his black briefcase and checked up on some of the 'minor details' that Naruto couldn't be bothered with; namely the seating chart for the reception after the ceremony tomorrow. A small smile tugged the corner of Neji's mouth, wanting desperately to shine through. He still couldn't believe he was marrying Naruto tomorrow.

It'd been three months since Naruto proposed to him that night and when the girls had found out, 'the girls' being Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen, they had insisted (forcibly) that he and Naruto have a true wedding instead of the quiet, in home gathering they had planned. Ok….Neji had planned a quiet ceremony after overruling Naruto's idea of saying vows while skydiving. The girls had even said they would take care of the whole thing. This, of course, meant that Neji was constantly policing them and making sure the ceremony wasn't overdone. He trusted Hinata and TenTen to know what he would like but Sakura and Ino had a tendency to take over.

Naruto was no help either. He agreed with almost everything the girls had put before him, up to and including Neji in a wedding dress. Hell. No. One bone chilling look from Neji's pale eyes was all it had taken for that idea to be tossed out the window and quickly.

"Hyuuga-san?" the secretary's voice interrupted his thoughts and Neji stopped typing to look over his shoulder at her. "Sorry to interrupt but Na..Uzumaki-san asked me to tell you to wait for him in his office," she said, her voice a little slower and it was obvious she was trying to say everything perfectly. Tone still professionally polite, she gave him a smile that he only knew was empty because he'd seen her real one earlier.

Neji felt like an ass. He had really hurt her feelings. Before he'd started going out with Naruto he'd never have felt even a twinge of remorse for that. He would have even felt a bit smug and superior. But now…

"Thank you…I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," he said. He even managed a tightening of lips that constituted for a smile. He closed the laptop, put it back in the briefcase and stood up, smoothing a crease out of his black slacks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't give it to you, did I? It's Damita Malor…umm…Malor Damita I mean." She ducked her head and Neji could see her mouthing the word 'stupid' in English.

"Maror-san?" Neji said, stumbling a little over the L sound in her name. He was fluent in English but even he had a difficult time when that letter showed up. Walking closer to the desk, he looked down at her and perched his head to one side.

"Just call me Demi or Demi-san if you prefer," she said brightening up. "Everyone here has a hard time pronouncing my name so they all call me Demi-chan or Demi-san and I'm babbling…..I'm sorry." She did the little head dip again.

Neji could see now what his fiancée saw in her. He gave a breathy imitation of a laugh.

"It's fine, Demi-san." At the bright smile that earned him, he blinked. "I will go to Naruto's office now. I know where it is so you can stay here at the desk." She nodded, grinning like he'd given her a present and he turned away from the desk to walk down the carpeted hallway, his soft-soled shoes making no sound on the neutral carpet as he made his way to Naruto's office.

The secretary, leaning over her desk, watched him as he walked down the hall, opened her boss' door and went inside; just to make sure he made it alright, of course. As the door clicked shut, she sat back in her chair and let out a low whistle.

In the office, Neji quickly went over to Naruto's desk and began setting up his wedding present for the man. He pushed papers in to a pile and moved the keyboard to rest on its side by the monitor. In its place he sat his laptop. Rummaging in the briefcase he searched for a certain item of high importance to his present and found it inexplicably missing. Pale eyes widened and he racked his brain trying to remember if he forgot to pack it.

A knock sounded on the door and the secretary poked her head inside. At her flushed cheeks, Neji's eyes narrowed. He was thoroughly confused as she walked quickly over to him without a word, took his hand and placed something in it before turning and going back to the door. Just as she got to it she turned and looked him in the eye.

"You dropped that by your chair. Excuse me," she said and bowed so that her shoulder length, red-brown hair hid her face. Turning quickly with a whirl of skirts, she left, closing the door behind her.

Neji looked down to the object she'd placed in his hands. There was the item he'd been searching for, a travel size bottle of lube. He blushed brightly and was seriously considering reconsidering this present when he caught sight of a picture on the desk. It was of him and Naruto many years ago on their first date. Naruto had his arm flung around a frowning Neji in front of a movie theatre.

Staring at the picture a moment, Neji finally found the courage to go ahead with the rest of his plan. Only doing so because he knew how much it would mean to Naruto and he desperately wanted to give him something he'd always remember. So, Naruto's happy face in mind, he stripped off his green shirt, his pants, underwear and shoes and stashed them out of sight.

Highly uncomfortable, Neji sat in the big leather chair behind the desk. Correction, he sat in the big, _cold_, leather chair behind the desk. The smooth leather was soft against his naked backside. He took a deep breath and put the lube in the top most drawer; annoyed that his hand was shaking. He was nervous. He couldn't help it. This was Naruto's kink, not his. He wasn't the one that got off on the idea of getting caught having sex in a public place.

For years Naruto had been begging Neji to have sex with him in his office. Even saying they could do it after hours when even the cleaning people would be gone. Neji had always refused; vehemently. Naruto'd finally given it up about a year ago except for a few gropes when Neji would come visit him at work. However, a week ago Neji'd come home to his own personal fantasy which Naruto had crafted in honor of him saying he'd marry him. It had been Naruto's wedding gift to him.

He'd walked in the door and found it dark in the apartment. That was strange because he knew Naruto had stayed home that day and should be there. It wasn't that late so he shouldn't be asleep either. Faint light could be seen under the door to their bedroom and Neji had headed to it. When he pushed the door open he was stunned absolutely speechless by what lay beyond it.

Sitting surrounded by the soft glow of purple and red candles was Naruto, naked and tied to one of the kitchen chairs. His feet were tied to the legs of the chair and his hands were handcuffed behind his back over the back of it. A ball gag cut across his face and a red scarf was around his eyes. Neji went damn near instantly hard and just as quickly cursed himself for it.

Never had he thought Naruto would do this. Not after, when Neji had told him of his fantasy of a sensual bondage scene, Naruto, hands shaking, had told him the reason he couldn't do it. Long story short, Naruto had been raped as a child by a very sadistic man. The man had tied him up and beat him between the rapes. Neji had never brought it up again.

But now, Naruto had tied himself up and left a shiny black leather whip with a white bow on it hanging from the chair back. When Neji touched his shoulder he'd jumped and screamed through the gag. Neji was tripping over himself to get the thing off as well as the handcuffs, blindfold and leg ties. Then he hugged Naruto to him tightly and held him as the other man's shaking subsided. Never will Neji forget what happened when he'd calmed down because Naruto had looked at him with tearful but sincere blue eyes and told him, "If it's you. Only if it's you, I want to do it if it's you. I have to see you. I just couldn't see you."

The trust nearly killed Neji. They'd had their scene and Neji made sure Naruto felt safe at all times. It had been perfect. Neji wanted this to be perfect too. He wanted to do something for Naruto that would show his trust in the other man. A little nookie in the office in the middle of the day when anyone could come by was as close as he could get.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his hands no longer shook and his resolve was firm. He pulled the tie from his hair and put it in the briefcase so he wouldn't lose it. Those little elastic things were hard to keep track of. He pulled out two condoms and put them with the lube in the drawer. The last item of his plan was an ice blue silk tie that he knotted loosely around his neck as he turned the leather chair around so that the back was facing the door. Had Neji truly been bold he would have been sitting on the desk to meet Naruto, however, the image of someone else walking in the office with his fiancée was a little too strong.

After five minutes the paranoia that Naruto might not be alone when he walked through the door was so strong that Neji's resolve began to waver. Thinking franticly for a way to know if Naruto was alone, Neji did the only thing he could think of; he called the secretary from Naruto's phone.

"Yes sir?" Demi's professional voice came over the line.

"I was wondering…uh…do you know if Naruto will be returning to his office with any visitors?" Neji asked, nervous that she'd ask questions he didn't know how to answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I won't know until he gets out of the meeting. It shouldn't be much longer though. Some of the delegates have left already."

"Oh." Neji was trying to find a way to ask her to make sure he was alone without raising more suspicion then he knew she already had when she took that fear away from him.

"Sir….if you want I could make sure any guests that want to come back with him to his office have…..something else they need to do," she said a little hesitantly; as if she was afraid he'd rebuke her again.

Neji pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Damn she was quick. He put it back to his ear and said, "Thank you. It's just…I…I have his wedding present and I want to give it to him privately." He didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed. He just hoped she wouldn't read too much into his stuttered, Un-Neji like statement. Extreme mortifying embarrassment and a cold bottom will do that to a man.

"Ah, I understand," she said. Her voice warmed over the phone and Neji just knew she was smiling into it. "Don't worry, just leave it to me." She hung up the phone and Neji stared at the receiver.

He didn't have too long to puzzle over the weird secretary before the phone's intercom buzzed and her voice came over it saying, "Oh Uzumaki-san, is the meeting over?"

In the background he could hear Naruto's voice. "Yeah, finally! You told Neji to go to my office right?"

Then the secretary again saying, "Yes sir. He's waiting for you. Oh Shindou-san I have some papers for you to sign and your assistant called for you as well. He made it sound urgent."

Neji shook his head at the woman's acting. He listened as Naruto bid Shindou goodbye and his voice became weaker; which meant he was walking closer to his office. The intercom clicked off. He calmed himself by running fingers through his waist length brown hair and adjusting the tie around his neck then straightened in the chair. His heart was pounding when the click of the door was heard.

"Neji?" Naruto said in a confused voice. He couldn't see Neji over the high back of the chair. Walking a little further in to the office after closing the door, he approached the desk, looking around for his missing beau.

"I'm right here," Neji's voice came from behind the chair. The chair swung around revealing a quite naked Neji sitting calmly in it. He'd pushed the chair back a ways from the desk so that when he spun around it revealed him from the knees up.

Naruto looked like he'd just choked on something and was still trying to catch his breath. Every second that passed with a shocked, speechless and open mouthed Naruto gaping incoherently at him, Neji's smirk (and confidence) grew. He leaned forward and folded his long fingers on the desk. Dark brown hair slid across smooth pale shoulders and framed opaque eyes that were trained on the bright blue ones in front of him.

"Neji? You're….uhh…" Naruto stammered.

"I wanted to give you your wedding present today." Sculpted lips seemed permanently quirked in the right corner and Naruto fought to focus on the words coming out of them.

"Wedding…..present…"

"Yes. This tie." Neji leaned back and lightly ran a finger down the tie around his neck. It took a lot of will power not to chuckle as Naruto very blatantly followed the hand with his eyes. "Do you like it? The color will look good with the white tux you will wear tomorrow."

"Tie? Present…tie?" Naruto just wasn't keeping up with the conversation. He still stood rooted to the opposite side of the desk, staring.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not like it?" he asked; as if he wasn't sitting there butt naked and enjoying the hell out of, for once, shocking his fiancée.

"Like it?" Naruto squeaked.

Neji couldn't take it anymore and laughed very softly. This seemed to snap him out of his stupor and Naruto gave Neji a very fierce look. He stared at Neji long and hard enough that the naked man shifted in the chair. Very slowly Naruto backed up to the door and when he reached it, never haven taken his eyes from Neji's, he turned the lock with a loud click. Neji's heartbeat tripled at the sound and he felt a definite stirring down below.

"Neji," Naruto said from the door in a calm but very deep voice.

"Yes?" Neji answered just as calm; his hand still playing with the tie.

"I think I need to have a closer look at that tie," he paused dramatically and took two steps closer before he spoke again. "And what's attached to it," he finished.

Neji shuddered slightly, not just from the air conditioner, but from the direct look the other man was giving him as he walked, oh so calmly, towards him with a very obvious erection beneath the grey slacks he wore. Since Neji was naked, there was no hiding his own almost hard arousal so he didn't try. Instead, he pulled his knees a little more apart and draped the tie so it pointed right to it. It was probably the sluttiest thing he'd ever done and he hoped that Naruto appreciated it.

From the narrowed eyes and flaring nostrils, Naruto appreciated it very much.

After an eternity, Naruto reached Neji's side to stand over him looking down at his face. Neji was looking up at him, eyebrow cocked in a clear 'what do you want to do?' look. What he didn't know was that his cheeks were very flushed and his lips had parted. But believe that Naruto noticed and was enraptured. He could get used to this side of Neji.

He held back as much as he could, really he did, but the sight in front of him was finally just too much to take. Neji was giving himself to Naruto and Naruto wasn't going to let such a gift go to waste. Before Neji could react he was scooped up into Naruto's arms and being kissed to within an inch of his life. Seriously. Naruto's mouth ate at his with a hunger not unlike a starving man's. Roughened hands roamed across his back landing on his behind and squeezing. A moan rumbled through the chest he was pressed against and his mouth was freed.

"Neji," Naruto panted the name. "Sit on the desk." He turned him around so that the backs of his thighs bumped in to the edge of the desk. Neji nodded, breathing harder then he thought he'd be, and sat down; Naruto helping him scoot back so he wouldn't fall off.

As soon as he got settled Naruto sat in the chair behind him and pulled it closer to the desk. Running hands up Neji's legs, he lifted them so that his feet were braced on the arms of the chair and his whole lower half was exposed to his fever bright blue eyes. Then he put a hand in the middle of Neji's chest and pushed until the man was lying down.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said, staring at the bounty that awaited him. He reached out and caressed the fluttering hole of Neji's ass lightly.

"I do. That's why I'm doing it," Neji told him from his prone position. He tried not to let how terribly embarrassed he was come through in his voice. Not that it mattered; his softening erection was enough to advertise his feelings.

Naruto frowned when he noticed it. He couldn't have that now could he? Leaning in he took the length in front of him in his mouth, giving it a few quick hard sucks one after the other. He knew that would get Neji hard; it always did. Neji hissed and bucked his hips sharply. Naruto smiled around the hardness that was leaking down his throat.

"Naruto, in the drawer….the top one," Neji panted out. His dick was throbbing. His hands clenched the edge of the desk, his toes curled on the leather of the chair arms and his body was shaking with desire. Naruto knew how to turn him on and make him quiver……..fast. A cold breeze told him Naruto had let him go.

He heard the drawer open and then Naruto's pleased laugh. "And here I was thinking I'd have to improvise. I should have known you'd think of everything. But condoms?" he asked a little confused.

"So we don't make a mess."

"Oh……ohhhhhh," Naruto said finally getting the idea. Of course it'd be hard to explain if certain substances got on the desk or the floor. He opened the packages and rolled one on Neji (with his mouth which earned him a groaned 'show off') before putting on his own. Popping the cap to the tube of lube, Naruto squeezed some on to his fingers. "Here we go, try not to be too loud," he told Neji with amusement in his voice laced with heavy lust.

Neji nodded even though Naruto couldn't see it and only let out a quiet 'ahh' when the other man went down on him and shoved in his slick fingers at the same time. He closed his eyes and kept his moans to a minimum, though it was hard. It seemed that his fiancée was trying to out do himself. The man was humming and groaning around Neji's hardness like it was he himself getting serviced. Around the spikes of pleasure he was feeling he heard cloth sliding down skin and more lube being squeezed out. He shuddered so hard the keyboard fell from its position next to the monitor and on to the floor.

The loud thump made him tense but Naruto rubbed his free hand up and down his thigh to calm him down. After a few moments with no sound of someone coming to see what the noise was Neji calmed down and let himself be caught up again in the wonderful feelings washing over his body.

"Neji…I have to be inside you…..now," Naruto's voice was thick and so deep you could drown in the unchecked lust of it. He couldn't stand it anymore.

If he hadn't known Neji would murder him he would have taken a picture of the man as he was right then. A faint sheen of sweat shone on his pale skin and his arousal was painted in deep pink down his chest. He was spread open provocatively with his hands digging fingers into the wood of the desk. His hair fell across the top of the desk and off the other side. But his face was the thing that made his balls tighten and his dick to start leaking steadily. Put simply, it was exquisite. Pleasure flushed, brows knitted together and mouth parted, Neji was panting softly, trying to stay quiet but still letting little sounds pass by his lips.

"Yes….ye…." Neji managed to get out. He couldn't help the long groan as Naruto pushed in. It felt so damn good. Feeling a tugging on his neck, he opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto. The man had the ice blue tie in his hand and was tugging the end of it, trying to pull Neji to a sitting position.

"Come here. You feel so good I can't stand too much longer," Naruto said. He wiggled his blond brows and Neji choked out a laugh.

They shifted until Neji was sitting impaled on Naruto who was sitting back in the chair. Because of the way the chair was made Neji had to fling his legs wide so that they were draped over the leather arms. This meant he was spread as open on Naruto's lap as he had been on the desk. From this position Naruto was deep in him, so deep it bordered on painful. He realized he was whimpering slightly when Naruto hugged him close and began rubbing his lower back with one broad hand and stroking his erection with the other. He started flexing his hips, thrusting in time with his stroking.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head on Naruto's shoulder. The thin, white dress shirt and gray jacket the other was wearing didn't mask the heat coming off his body. His pants had been kicked off and the feeling of his muscled thighs was wonderful against Neji's backside.

"That's it. It's better now right? Does it still hurt?" Naruto whispered to him; breath ragged. He kissed the side of Neji's face; feathering kisses to wherever he could reach.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Neji's breath was just as ragged as his fiancée's.

Taking him at his word, Naruto thrust harder. He took Neji's hips in his hands and lifted him up only to push him back down sharply. He bit into a pale shoulder as he felt himself lose control; his hips jerking up without rhythm now. Neji was panting hard; his hands found the back of the chair and gripped tightly. Both men were moving franticly, Neji grinding down and Naruto thrusting up, trying to reach their orgasm. Without warning, Naruto came, grunting and biting harder on Neji's shoulder. He tensed as the aftershocks rocked through him and nearly came again when Neji clamped down hard on him as his own orgasm overtook him.

Neji's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as a powerful wave of heated pleasure crested over and over through him. He came back from his high abruptly, breathing hard and shaking. Naruto was rubbing his back and lifting him off of his spent length.

"Neji, Neji you're perfect. That was wonderful. I'll never forget this as long as I live." Naruto was hugging him, kissing along his chin.

"You're welcome," Neji replied.

The beep of the phone's intercom froze them both in their tracks.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but Uchiha-san is here to pick you and Hyuuga-san up for your fittings," the secretary's voice said professionally.

Blue eyes wide, Naruto scrambled to hit the button on the phone to allow him to talk back. Neji was scrambling just as much to get off his lap and go to the bathroom to clean himself up. After a few seconds of pushing, nudging and cursing they got themselves extracted. Neji peeled off Naruto's condom to take with him so he could flush it and half ran to the bathroom that was connected to Naruto's office. Naruto pushed the button on the phone finally after missing it several times due to being distracted by the naked, running backside of Neji.

"Thank you Demi. We'll be out in a minute. Please tell her to wait for us." Naruto made sure his voice wasn't strained or anything. He didn't need anyone thinking anything out of the ordinary was happening. If Neji even thought that anyone knew what they had done he would never be able to convince him to do it again. And he defiantly wanted to do this again.

"Naruto, hurry up! We're going to be late! You've got one minute to get out here or so help me I'm coming to get you," Sakura's voice rang out loudly through his office.

Naruto laughed. "Yes Sakura-chan. Is Mariko-chan with you?" he asked amusedly while wiping himself off with a Kleenex he'd pulled from his drawer and pulling his pants up.

"Yes. Itachi's here too. He's going to drive us."

"Hi Uncle Naruto!" a little voice piped up from the background.

"Hi Mariko-chan! I'll be out in a minute ok?"

"Ok."

The intercom clicked off. Neji returned and went over his pile of clothes; putting them on.

"Ohhhh bend over again," Naruto called from his place by the desk.

Neji sent him a withering look over his shoulder as he buttoned his pants. "Don't get hard again Naruto. We don't have time to take care of it," he said sternly but with a laughing glint in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto said and walked over to him. "As hard as I just came I don't think I could get it up for another five minutes at least."

Wide opaque eyes met wicked blue ones. "You are never sated. What have I done?" Neji shook his head.

Just as Naruto was going to reply a knock was heard on the door. They jumped and stared at each other a little panicky.

"Naruto?" It was Itachi.

The two men hurriedly fixed Neji's clothes and made sure they both were presentable before Naruto went over to unlock the door. Sakura pushed Itachi aside and opened the door as soon as she heard the lock click. Itachi gave the men an amused look and followed the heavily pregnant woman into the office.

"Aren't you ready yet? And why is Neji's shirt wet?" Sakura said as she neared them. She really had that 'mother's tone' down perfectly.

The men looked down. Right there on Neji's green shirt was a water mark not quite hidden where he had it tucked in to his black pants.

"I had a stain on it," Neji said, thinking fast. "I'm sorry we were taking so long but I was trying to clean the stain off."

Naruto blessed his fiancée's ability to think on his feet and turned with a grin to the little 4 year old girl hiding behind Itachi's leg.

"Hi little one, you going to give me a hug today?" he asked her brightly.

Mariko grinned and flung herself at Naruto blithely trusting him to catch her; which he did and swung her around making her dark red hair fly around her delicate face. She let out a shrill laugh and Naruto laughed with her.

"Naruto we're late. We've got to get going," Sakura said.

"All right, let's go then." Naruto placed Mariko back on her feet. The little girl pouted but grabbed the hand he offered her as consolation.

"Am I going to get to put on my pretty dress?" she asked; looking at her mother with glittering dark eyes.

"Yes, you get to try on your dress when Uncle Naruto and Uncle Neji try on their tux," Sakura told her with a smile. Mariko glanced at Neji and blushed, hiding her face behind Naruto's leg as she had her father's earlier.

Itachi looked at his watch and turned to Sakura. "We have 5 minutes before we meet the others at the shop. I'm going to go start the car." He walked out the door and headed down the hall.

"Ok." Sakura grabbed Naruto's other hand and dragged him along behind her after her husband.

Neji followed them down the hall and as he passed the secretary's desk he turned to Demi.

"Thank you," he told her.

"No problem Hyuuga-san. I hope he liked his present." She flashed him a smile.

"I loved it," Naruto said from behind them, making them startle and turn to face him. "I'll cherish it for the rest of my life." He looked straight at Neji when he said it.

Neji felt his heart swell. This was why he said he'd marry him. Only Naruto made him feel like he was the most important thing in the world.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san where's your briefcase?" the secretary asked suddenly; breaking the moment the two men had been sharing.

Neji looked down and noticed that, indeed, he didn't have his briefcase. He must have left it in the office.

"I left it in Naruto's office. I'll go get it and meet you all downstairs," Neji said to the others.

"All right Neji. We'll go and get the car out of the garage so just meet us out front," Sakura told him with a smile. She, Itachi and Mariko got on the elevator that Itachi had been holding open. "Naruto?"

"You go on. I'm going to wait for Neji," he told her. Naruto walked over and sat on the arm of one of the white chairs in the sitting area.

Sakura waved and the doors closed. Neji turned and walked back to the office. Once there he located his case, grabbed it and headed back to where Naruto was waiting for him. The other man was talking and laughing with Demi as he neared them.

"It was a tie, honest," Naruto said.

"A tie?" Demi sounded confused and she gave Neji a questioning look as he got to them.

"Yeah. It's a really nice one that I can wear tomorrow for the ceremony." He laughed. "Neji hates it when people tell him he's got good taste in clothes because he thinks it makes people think that all gay men are fashion critics and love to shop. You know, helping the stereotype."

"Naruto," Neji said in a warning tone. Obviously the secretary had told him about Neji wanting to give Naruto his present in private. He just wished Naruto had come up with a less embarrassing cover story.

Demi did that silent laugh of hers. "Uh oh Naruto, you're in trouble now. You should know not to embarrass your poor fiancée in front of people." Neji looked at her and she flushed and looked down.

"We need to go, the others are waiting," Neji said icily. He turned and went to the elevators, pushing the down button without waiting to see if Naruto was following him or not.

"Neji don't do that," Naruto said seriously to him when he got to where Neji was waiting by the elevator door. Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "And don't give me that 'what did I do?' look either. Whenever you get embarrassed you always take it out on other people and get cold. Didn't you promise me you weren't going to do that again?" The doors opened and they got on. As soon as the doors closed Naruto grabbed one of Neji's arms and turned him to look at him.

"You can't change me overnight Naruto. We've been through this," Neji told him tiredly. "I don't do it on purpose."

"I know, I know," Naruto said. Just then the elevator doors opened and a lot of people got on. Apparently a meeting was letting out on that floor.

Naruto tugged on Neji's arm as the elevator filled with professionally dress business men and a few ladies. He maneuvered them until Neji was in front of him, pressed against his chest as he stood flush against the wall. Of course, the close proximity combined with recent memories and the unique smell of his fiancée made Naruto's lower regions react; hardening and making a bulge in his pants. Grinning mischievously to himself, Naruto hooked his forefingers discreetly in to Neji's pants pocket from behind and drew him close so that his butt was in direct contact with his hard on.

Neji couldn't help his eyes widening at Naruto bold move in an elevator full of people. He knew this had been a bad idea. He tried to pull away by shifting forward a little but the other man only tugged harder on his pockets to keep him where he was. Unless Neji wanted to draw attention to them, he had to stay still and endure his butt being poked. Seven floors later Neji was surprised to feel himself getting excited. He narrowed his eyes then smirked. If Naruto wanted to play then he'd play. Under the pretense of shifting his briefcase in front of him to give the people next to him more room, he pushed back so that he was firmly nestled against Naruto. He felt the fingers in his pockets tremble.

The elevator stopped on the 22nd floor and everyone but the two men in back got off, talking quietly amongst themselves. As soon as the door closed again Naruto spun Neji around and planted a kiss on him. Neji pushed him off.

"Not here. It's an elevator. We'll be down soon and people can still walk on at any moment," Neji said firmly. He got a very unsettled feeling as Naruto grinned at him and walked over to the control panel under the buttons. "Naruto, what are you doing? Sakura and Itachi are waiting for us."

"I can't meet them like this." Naruto gestured to his crotch and its bulge. Then he pulled out his keys and found the littlest one. With great drama he put the key in the keyhole of the control panel, opened it and put the elevator on manual. "Come on Neji. Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to do it in an elevator?"

"No."

"Neji," Naruto whined in a pathetic tone. "Please?"

"No."

"Please? Just a little quickie."

"No."

"I'm not moving till this is taken care of and if you won't help then you just have to watch me do it myself," Naruto smirked.

Shit. Neji wanted to panic went he saw that smirk. He started breathing a little hard when Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard length. By the time he started stroking himself Neji had dropped his briefcase and was across the elevator kissing him. If it was one thing that made Neji only think with his dick it was watching Naruto masturbate. Naruto knew that; the jerk.

"We have to be quick," Naruto said when Neji pulled back. "Tell you what, you suck me and I'll do you. Nothing to clean up that way."

Neji nodded once and unzipped his fly. "Together," he said in a deep voice.

"Eh?"

Neji rolled his eyes and tugged Naruto's arms until he was lying on his back on the floor. He quickly turned himself around so that he was face to face with Naruto's dick and Naruto was face to face with his.

"Oh."

Neji got to work; licking the head in front of him before sticking the whole shaft in his mouth and moving up and down, sucking powerfully. Normally he loved to take his time but they really didn't have time to waste. He groaned when he felt his own erection being consumed by Naruto. The man was giving him those quick hard sucks that drove him nuts and he was having a hard time concentrating on bringing Naruto to completion. It took two minutes before both men grunted and groaned out their orgasms; each one making sure nothing was left behind.

"Shit," Naruto panted. He got up when Neji rolled off of him. "We are so doing this again."

"No we are not," Neji countered. He stood up and tucked himself back in his pants then zipped them; color still high on his cheeks.

"Oh come on! It was exciting admit it," Naruto pushed. He flipped the little switch to put the elevator back on automatic and it immediately started going down. Neji gestured at his fly and he zipped it up and buttoned it.

Neji refused to talk to Naruto even though the other badgered him and pestered him all the way off the elevator, through the lobby, out the door and down the stairs to the street where Sakura was fussing at them from the passenger side window.

"Honestly! How long does it take to get a briefcase?" she huffed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, the elevator stopped for a little while." Naruto turned and winked at Neji, still with a tint of pink on his cheeks, and opened the car door.

Still ignoring him, Neji got in the back on the driver side behind Itachi. Mariko scooted over to make room for him and buckled herself into the middle seat. Naruto got in on the passenger side and flung an arm around her little shoulders, giving her a one armed hug. Sakura turned in her seat to look back at them.

"Well we're late. Everyone's already there. Ten Ten just called me to let me know that she and Hinata made it and are already trying their dresses on." Her expression was peeved.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said again in a more contrite tone this time. He grinned at Mariko when Sakura turned back around in her seat and the little girl giggled. His grin turned in to a leer as he glanced at Neji and found the other man's face pale and somber. He poked him in the arm with the hand that was around Mariko's shoulders.

Neji glanced over at him and met his leer with a smirk. Something made him turn his eyes slightly to the rearview mirror where he caught the amused gaze of Itachi. They shared a moment of embarrassed understanding.

The rest of the ride to the fashion boutique where the 'wedding party' ordered their clothing for tomorrow was spent with a silent Itachi and Neji and a chattering Naruto talking and laughing with Mariko and Sakura. They pulled into the parking lot and filed out of the car. Naruto scooped Mariko up and put her on his shoulders; the little girl laughing and clinging to his blond hair. Itachi got to the door first and held it open for Sakura.

"Ah, here's the loving couple now!" An elderly lady in an elaborate sakura printed kimono exclaimed as the group walked in the door. "Right this way. I've got yours in here Neji-kun," she said and gestured him quickly to the back where the dressing rooms were. "And yours is in this room here Naruto-chan," she continued with a smile and took Naruto's arm after the man had placed Mariko in the arms of her father.

"Hey Kiko-san, why's my room so far from Neji's?" Naruto asked; his eyes lit up with a mischievous light.

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to answer while the older lady gaffed in amusement. She was interrupted from speaking by the arrival of both Ten Ten and Hinata as they came out of their respective dressing rooms wearing the forest green 'bridal dresses' picked out by Ino and Sakura. (Just never call them bridal dresses around Neji.)

"That's so you can't sneak off and molest him when he's dressing like the last two times Naruto," Ten Ten told him sternly; as if he hadn't been told this many times before.

Hinata giggled and flushed a little but not nearly as much as she had the first time Naruto complained about not being able to use the same room as his fiancée.

Ino voice yelled from inside the dressing room next to the huge, three sided mirror saying, "Naruto if you even think of going in to Neji's dressing room I'll personally kick your ass!"

That got a laugh from everyone; including Itachi who hid his small smirk with an elegant hand.

"Thank you," Neji sighed. "I can't get a moment's peace with him. It is good to know I have friends that can…..block…his advances towards me."

The girls looked startled at each other and Ino poked her head out of her room to stare in the direction of Neji's voice. Mariko looked around at everyone, confused as to what was going on.

"Did Neji just…..make a joke?" Ino asked.

Hinata and Ten Ten look at each other, trying to hold in the laughter fighting to burst out. They heard a very odd choking sound coming from Naruto's room and realized that he was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing. That was all it took for the two girls to explode in giggles. Ino and Sakura still looked faintly disturbed; the two of them never having been around Neji enough to experience his humor. In fact, this was the first time either of them had heard him be funny at all. The sarcastic comments he usually made didn't count.

Itachi sat in one of the chairs next to the register and allowed Mariko to be taken away by Kiko. They disappeared in to a room so that the little girl could try on her 'pretty dress'. She was to be the flower girl.

Neji had vetoed the need of a bridal party when they all had sat down months ago to plan out the ceremony, however, Sakura had given him a look and said that her baby was going to be the flower girl and he was going to have attendants since Naruto was having his friends beside him. This prompted Neji to remind her, for the hundredth time, that he was not a bride and that this was not a wedding but a ceremony of commitment. Sakura countered that she knew what she was doing and that she realized Neji wasn't a woman and to back off with the macho man shit. The whole conversation had been quiet, polite and very civil. Naruto had nightmares about it to this day. He had a feeling that being married to Itachi for the past five years had rubbed off on her.

Inside his dressing room, Neji was buttoning the white dress shirt and smirking. He was secretly glad that his little joke had been well received. It was his way of trying to bring people closer to him….since it seemed to work so well for Naruto. Being with Naruto, and thus all of Naruto's friends, taught him that he had been truly lonely. But being not very social for most off his life had left his people skills somewhat lacking. He was a master at pushing people away but when it came to making lasting friends, well, the person must have a tough hide to deal with the cutting remarks and eerily accurate personal comments.

"So where're Kiba and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked after all the laughing had calmed down.

"They've come and gone already Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She reached over and adjusted the sleeve on Ino's gown as she twirled back and forth in front of the big mirror.

"Oh, ok." Naruto walked out of his room and posed with both hands in his pockets and a sexy expression on his face. "What do you think?" He pivoted and did a little cat walk stroll to show off the white, perfectly cut tux.

"You look so handsome Naruto-chan! I just need to fix the hem on the sleeve," Kiko said and rushed over, Mariko trailing behind her in her ice green dress.

The little girl headed straight for her mother with a big grin which her mother returned. Just as she neared her Neji opened his own door and stepped out into her path. She stopped mid stride and looked up at him with big eyes.

"You look pretty Mariko-chan," he told her sincerely. His eyebrow rose when Mariko squeaked, blushed a bright red and dashed around him to hide behind her mother.

"Are you sure she's not Hinata's kid?" Naruto laughed but stopped quickly when the jerky movements made him get poked with one of the elderly lady's stick pins.

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded. "I'm sorry Neji."

"It's fine." Neji looked over to Ten Ten and Hinata, raising his arms a tad to show off the black tux he was wearing.

"Perfect," Ten Ten told him with approval in her voice.

"You look very handsome Cousin," Hinata added.

He gave them a small bow and said, "Thank you. You both look lovely." He actually smiled a tight lipped stretch of lips when both of them blushed making them blush harder. "If you make a comment on my butt you are sleeping on the couch."

Behind him, Naruto shut his mouth abruptly and tried to look innocent. Ino and Sakura looked down right flabbergasted and the other girls laughed.

"Well you all look wonderful," the elderly lady told them. She snipped some thread from Naruto's tux and stood back to address them all. "Mariko-chan's dress doesn't need anymore work and neither does yours dear," she said to Sakura. "You can take them home now. You girls' dresses are ready to take home as well," she smiled at Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten. "And the two gentlemen can take theirs home too. The alterations I just made to Naruto-chan's tux finished it." Her wrinkled hands clapped together twice and she beamed at them.

Naruto gave her a hug and a peck on the top of the head. "Thanks Grandma! You're the best."

The lady chortled and slapped at his shoulder; which was on level with the top of her head. Everyone turned and walked back into their respective dressing rooms to change back into street clothes. Sakura went with Mariko still glued to her side to help her change. Naruto was just getting to his room when he spied a voluminous white veil hanging inside one of the other rooms. A large grin spread on his face and he ducked inside it.

"Neji! Hey Neji!" Naruto called. He trotted over to Neji's room and stood in front of it.

"Yes Naruto." The other man opened the door and groaned, hiding his face in his hand. "Please tell me you're not going to wear that."

Naruto held up the wedding veil. "Nope. You should! With your hair it'll look great."

Neji looked up at him with a mixture of incredulousness, amusement and anger. As if the suggestion of a wedding dress hadn't been enough, Naruto was actually suggesting that he wear a veil? His cheeks burned when he heard distinct giggles coming from the women in the dressing rooms. That was it.

With narrowed eyes and a stormy expression, Neji stalked out of the dressing room and up to the front of the store.

"Aww come on Neji! Don't leave, I was just…" Naruto started; thinking his fiancée was going back to the car. He stopped short when Neji snatched up a pair of scissors from the desk that held the alteration supplies. "Neji? What are you doing?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata poked their heads out of their dressing room to see what was going on. When they saw Neji standing with feet braced, a determined expression on his face and a pair of large, shiny scissors open and very close to his long, dark brown tresses, they gasped. Ten Ten came fully out into the area in front of the mirror since she was the only one who'd finished dressing.

"Neji you are not cutting your hair," she said firmly. She took a few steps closer to him and stopped.

"Why not? It brings nothing but ridicule," Neji said; his voice ice cold and unemotional enough to make Itachi, who was sitting in the chair not a foot away from him, raise an eyebrow.

Naruto flinched. He felt horrible; he knew how secretively sensitive his fiancée was about being labeled feminine in any way. He never should have made the joke with the veil. However, he knew if he said anything now he'd push Neji over the edge.

"Neji, Naruto was just being stupid. You know he wasn't serious. Please don't cut your hair off," Ino pleaded; her face set in worry. She glanced back at Hinata but the other woman was just looking at her cousin with a little furrow between her brows.

A bundle of ice green satin and dark garnet hair shot out of one of the dressing rooms and attached itself to Neji's leg like a burr. Neji dropped the hand with scissors in surprise since he'd been so focused on Ten Ten's proximity that he didn't see the short form of Mariko out of his peripheral vision. As he stood blinking down at her, Itachi calmly reached over and took the scissors out of his unresisting hand. With both hands now free, Neji knelt down, taking the little girl's shoulders in both hands and turned her face to his.

"Please don't cut your hair Uncle Neji. It doesn't make you look like a girl; honest," she said in a shaky, tearful voice; her lower lip trembled slightly and she looked right into his eyes imploringly.

The two were now the center of everyone's attention. This was the first time Mariko'd ever spoken more then two words to Neji in her entire life. They all watched, spellbound, as Neji enfolded the girl in a hug then pulled her back and smiled at her; not a smirk or a tightening of lips but a full smile. It shocked the hell out of everyone except Naruto. Gasps could be heard from the women and Naruto grinned; relieved that the crisis had been averted.

His chest swelled with pride when Ino whispered, "Damn he's gorgeous."

Gasps turned to twittered laughs as Mariko blushed to her roots and buried her face against Neji's neck. If anyone had doubts about Neji marrying Naruto, they were forgotten as they realized what had just happened. Neji had shown more emotion and humanity in the last hour then he had in his entire life.

Disaster averted, everyone meandered back to finish dressing. Sakura came over and took Mariko by the hand to lead her away so Neji could go change. After they all were back in their street clothes and had their clothing for tomorrow in plastic clothing bags, they told each other bye and headed to their cars. Naruto ran up to Ino and handed her a shopping bag with the boutique's logo on the front.

Winking, he told her, "Give this to me tomorrow and don't let Neji see it," before running back to where Itachi, Sakura, Neji and Mariko were waiting in the car.

Confused, Ino glanced in the bag. She rolled her eyes at the contents and put it in the back of her car. One thing she was sure of, tomorrow's ceremony was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" Sakura exclaimed sharply causing everyone in the small tea house to turn around and glance at them curiously. She didn't even notice their stares as she was to busy staring at Naruto with an open mouth.

"Sakura-chan….it's just….I mean…." Naruto stuttered. He shot looks around him and turned red at all the attention.

"I better not have heard you right Uzumaki. Tell me this is one of your jokes," she demanded, narrowing her green eyes and pinning him with a look fit to chill the hot tea she'd been drinking.

Naruto looked frustrated for a moment then hung his head, rubbing a tired blue eye with his hand. "I wish it were," he whispered; sounding rather defeated.

"Oh my God," Sakura said softly. "You really are having second thoughts." Her mind was reeling; she just couldn't believe that Naruto was actually uncertain about marrying Neji today. She stared at his lowered head for a moment before her intellect kicked in. "All right. Explain why you think this is a bad idea."

"I just…." Naruto paused and heaved a sigh. "What if he really doesn't want to marry me? What if he just said yes because he…..I don't know…..just…..I guess I just can't see why he'd want me," he finished finally. He gripped the cup of tea in front of him tightly and stared into the greenish liquid that was steaming slightly.

The two of them were in a family owned Tea House down the street from Sakura and Itachi's home. Naruto had called Sakura at eight that morning and asked her to meet him as soon as she could and that it was really important. Of course she'd dropped everything and told her husband to watch Mariko, their daughter, while she went to see him. However she'd thought that maybe there was a problem with the plans for the ceremony or maybe the caterer called in sick or something along those lines. Never did it cross her mind that Naruto would get cold feet only hours before the ceremony; Neji maybe but definitely not Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, don't be stupid. Neji loves you and there is so much to love." Sakura took one of his hands in hers. "Do you really think Neji would have said yes if he wasn't sure of his feelings for you? You can't possibly think he'd marry you to spare your feelings," she said dryly. She frowned when he flinched. "Naruto…" Her voice conveyed her confusion.

Naruto took his hand from hers and looked at her. "You don't know him like I do Sakura-chan. He's more sensitive then people think."

"I kinda figured that out when he freaked yesterday and tried to hack off his hair in the shop." She felt bad for the attempt to lighten the mood when he flinched again and stopped looking at her.

"See, that's what I mean! I always say stuff that hurts him. Or I'll do something for him and it backfires. I've known him forever and lived with him for years and I'm still making dumb mistakes; mistakes that hurt him." His face was stricken and Sakura realized that he must have been brooding over this all night.

"Have you talked to him?" she said calmly. It wouldn't do for her to indulge him in his panic.

"How could I tell hi…." Naruto began with a pleading tone.

"Have you talked to him?" Sakura said again slowly. She already knew the answer however. If he'd talked to Neji about this he wouldn't be here talking to her.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, words dying on his tongue as he looked at Sakura's calm face. "No," he said finally. "I didn't know how. How do I possibl…."

Sakura held up a hand to cut him off. "Go home and talk to him Naruto. But believe me, if he had any doubts about this marriage he would have told you 'no' when you asked him." She gave him a very frank look. "You said it yourself that you know him better then anyone. Now tell me….would he do something if he didn't want to just because someone asked him?"

"No," Naruto said quietly. In his head he finished with 'not unless it was me'. This sentiment wasn't boasting. Naruto just knew that Neji always did things he asked him to do even if he didn't want to. Like the wedding present he'd presented him with yesterday; or going out to large house parties with Naruto's friends that he didn't know well. "But he's not home anyway. Ten Ten, Shino and Shikamaru came over last night and picked him up. They said something about giving him a special gift that was just for him."

"Oh," Sakura said. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I guess Lee didn't call back about coming did he?"

If possible, Naruto's expression grew grimmer. "No. He called back." That troubled blue gaze was focused steadily on the swirling green tea in his cup now.

When he didn't elaborate Sakura asked, "And…"

"He said he wasn't coming." Naruto's tone made it clear that wasn't all Lee had said.

"What did he say Naruto?" Sakura asked as gently as she could. Naruto stayed silent, shaking his head. "Come on Naruto, you know you can tell me."

Sighing he said, "He told Neji that he would have been overjoyed to come if he'd been marrying a woman. That marriage between two men was a 'mockery of the blessed union of love'." The last part had been said in an imitation of Lee's passionate way of speaking. The way Naruto said it had a bitter edge that didn't often creep into his voice.

"Oh Lee," Sakura sighed. "I never thought he'd be so homophobic. He always seemed so nice and tolerant." Naruto just looked miserable. Sakura's brow furrowed in worry at him; she hated seeing Naruto like this. "You know what Ten Ten thinks?" she asked in a lighter tone, glancing around as if she was going to convey a secret and didn't want anyone else listening in.

"What?" Naruto said dispassionately. He wasn't looking directly at her but he glanced in her direction with a faintly curious expression.

"She thinks he's secretly in love with Neji and had his heart broken when you two hooked up. That's why he can't stand to see the two of you together and moved so far away." She leaned in and whispered it like it was a juicy secret. "I mean come on….as much spandex as he used to wear?" Her eyebrow rose and she smirked at him.

She was rewarded with a startled but true laugh from Naruto. His head shot up in surprise and he chuckled for a good minute, smiling at her. "Thanks Sakura-chan." He didn't have to say what for; she already knew. "What about Sasuke? Did Itachi convince him to come?"

"Yes, he'll be there. Even if I have to tie him up and drag him." Sakura did an impression of a muscle man; flexing the muscles of one arm and mock growling.

That set the both of them off in a fit of giggles as the mental image of a dressed up and seven months pregnant Sakura hauling a trussed up, tuxedo wearing Sasuke behind her flashed through their minds. A waitress came by and refilled their water, smiling at them even though she had no idea what they were laughing about.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, confused.

"No, Neji."

"Oh." Naruto looked down at his hands and the cup in them. He knew he needed to talk to Neji but how could he? This wasn't exactly an easy subject to bring up to the one he was supposed to be marrying in less than seven hours. Sakura's cell phone rang, cutting into his thoughts.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone on the forth ring after digging it out of her purse. "Oh hello Neji." Naruto eyes widened. "Yes he's with me. What? Ah ok, hold on." She took the phone from her ear and looked at Naruto. "Naruto turn your phone on. Neji's been trying to call you," she told him. Her tone was exasperated; they where always having to remind Naruto to turn his phone on.

"Oops! I forgot," he said hurriedly. As he dug in his pocket for his phone, Sakura put hers back to her ear.

"He's turning it on now," she said to Neji over the line.

"Thank you," Neji told her. "I wondered where he was when I got home and no one was here. I hope he isn't bothering you."

"No, not at all. He's just having cold feet because he can't figure out why anyone would marry him." Sakura could hear Neji suck in a surprised breath over the sudden sputtering Naruto was making next to her. Both men started talking at once; Neji's voice low pitched and calm and Naruto's high pitched and panicked.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you…"

"Please tell me where you are."

"I swear you've been spending too much time with Ino!"

"We're at the Tea House by my house," Sakura told Neji quickly since Naruto was trying to grab the phone out of her hand.

"Thank you." Neji hung up.

"Damn it Sakura-chan! He's going to kill me! Why did you tell him that? I was going to talk to him and now he's going to come here and he'll be mad and he'll call off the ceremony and..." Naruto was babbling fast paced and it was growing increasingly more hysterical by the second.

"Naruto!" Sakura said loudly. She reached over and slapped a hand over his mouth, giving him a stern glare she learned from Itachi. "If I hadn't told him he never would have known because you wouldn't have talked to him about it. Now I am going to go home and take Mariko and myself to get our hair done and you are going to stay here until Neji arrives and talk to him. Understand?" With blue eyes popping out of his head, Naruto nodded silently. "Good. Stay. I'll see you at three to help you get dressed." She took her hand away, labored herself up and pecked him on the cheek before grabbing her purse and walking back home.

Naruto sat dumbfounded at the table. He looked so frightened and lost that the waitress came back by to ask him if something was wrong. It took him a few moments before he was able to turn his eyes away from Sakura's empty chair and mumble to her that he was ok. He wasn't ok. He was scared witless that Neji would show up and be so upset with his insecurity that he'd leave him. Horrible thoughts of rejection swirled around his mind and he laid his forehead on the table with a groan.

Ten minutes later Naruto was a nervous wreck. His foot was bouncing up and down under the table, his fingers tapping on top of it and he was nibbling his bottom lip. When Neji's tall, lithe form came up to the table, Naruto stared at him like a naughty school boy whose parent had just come to talk to the teacher. Neji sat in the chair Sakura had vacated; folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"Naruto, talk to me."

Naruto started. Neji's voice wasn't his normal smooth, even tone but was something husky and thick; like you sound after a good cry. Blue eyes searched his pale face but didn't find any trace of tears. That was good because he didn't think he could live with himself if he'd made Neji cry. Neji crying was like Neji giggling; it happened but very rarely and never in public.

"Neji I…." Naruto began. That tone pulled on his heart; made him respond. "It's nothing Neji. It's just jitters. I don't know why Sakura said that on the phone, really. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about," he finished weakly.

"You went to her instead of talking to me? You never hesitate to tell me anything; even things I don't want to hear." That should have been funny. Neji was supposed to have said it with a smirk but he didn't. He just looked at Naruto with an eerie calm.

"Neji…" Naruto's voice was a pained whisper.

"Have I not told you I love you enough? Is it that I'm not affectionate enough?" Neji's look became a tad fierce.

"What! No! That's not…" Naruto's face took on color as he realized where this was headed. He leaned over the table in earnest.

"If I haven't made it very clear to you that you're important to me, that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life then…"

"Neji please! I love you too. You've done everything for me! I just…."

"I'll have to show you how important you are to me," Neji finished. For the first time since he sat down his eyes warmed and lips formed that little smirk they held when he was making fun of someone.

"…was having a moment of wea……huh?" Naruto squeaked as he was pulled up short in his tirade. He blinked rapidly at Neji, trying to follow this latest switch of mood.

"I'm going show you just how precious you are to me, Naruto" Neji told him in an imitation of the words Naruto himself had told him months ago on the night he proposed. He leered at him. Yes, leered. But no expression on Neji's face was anything but sexy and confidant. So of course his leer held no lewdness, only sensuality bordering on pure sex. Naruto blushed bright red and snapped his mouth closed with a click of teeth.

Three tables away a lady swooned visibly in her chair from the backlash of sexual tension coming from the table with the handsome men. Her husband shot them a glare, which they were unaware of, and took her outside. Squabbling was heard from behind the counter from three different servers fighting about who would go over and ask if the gorgeous, long haired man needed anything to drink. The owner took care of it by informing them to take themselves off to other tables and leave the couple alone.

Without a word Neji stood, looking only into Naruto's eyes, and held out his hand to him. Transfixed, Naruto took it; allowing Neji his romantic gesture without complaint. As they walked out of the shop Neji put his hand on the small of Naruto's back. He felt pleased when he felt a shudder run down the man's spine. He owed Sakura so much for telling him about Naruto's second thoughts when he called; and even more for telling him everything as he was driving over.

They arrived home surrounded by such a fog of heightened sexual awareness that it was a wonder it wasn't visible to others. Every brush of cloth, every click or thump of things hitting the table or the floor served to make the men's cocks jerk in their pants.

Anticipation is the spice of life.

Finally Neji walked up to Naruto after they'd taken off their shoes and put down the keys and such. He kept walking until he was walking Naruto backwards, staring up into his eyes. Naruto jumped a little when his back hit the wall in shock; he'd been so focused on the opaque eyes in front of him that he hadn't noticed he was even moving. Of course this didn't mean that he was taking his eyes off of Neji's; oh no, he wanted every bit of what he saw in them. Love, commitment, all consuming lust; they simmered in those beautiful depths and Naruto was all too glad to drown in them.

Neji leaned forward, taking Naruto's lips with his in a kiss. His body melted into the other man's, humming with the heat between them. Nothing was better then this; this closeness, this feeling of being complete. Neji pitied those who never found love; the ones that just jumped from partner to partner seeking sex. Or worse, the ones that thought love wasn't worth the trouble. There was nothing like being close to someone, being able to hold them, kiss them, be intimate with them, love them and have them do the same with you.

That was what he wanted Naruto to understand. If it hadn't been for him, Neji would have been one of the lost ones. He'd have told himself that love wasn't worth the trouble of compromising or giving up his precious alone time. Only after he'd started to fall in love with Naruto did he realize what bullshit that was. After Naruto had shown him how wonderful love was, how could he say he didn't know how anyone could love him? How could Neji not love the one person that persisted to knock down his walls and show him love?

Neji broke the kiss and slid his cheek along Naruto's so he could whisper in his ear, "You taught me that love was worth doing anything to achieve it. That's why I love you. You loved me when I thought I loved myself and you kept on loving me when I hated myself. That's why I love you." He rocked his hips into Naruto's, just because he couldn't help it. His arms wove their way around his waist and his hands roamed comfortingly on Naruto's back. Wetness on his cheek informed him that Naruto was crying silently and he smiled.

Strong arms wrapped around Neji's waist and clung there. Naruto swallowed thickly and rested his head on the other man's shoulder but he didn't speak.

"You make me do things that I normally wouldn't do and even though it makes me uncomfortable. That's why I'm marrying you. You're warm, kind, optimistic enough for us both and intelligent….when you're not being stupid." Naruto rumbled a laugh at that one and Neji echoed it. "That's why I'm marrying you." Neji took Naruto's face in his hands, making him look him in the eye. "I don't want you to stop pushing me….or into me," he said with another leer and Naruto smirked in return. "You make me grow." The other man snickered. Neji smiled that heart stopping, sweet smile that had people swooning from yards away and leaned in to bite Naruto's bottom lip gently. "The fact that you're sexy is a nice bonus too."

"A nice bonus huh?" Naruto said with amusement. His heart was light yet it had never felt so full. "I make you…….grow right?" he asked slyly.

Neji laughed softly at his fiancée's playfulness. "Yeah." He reached behind him and took Naruto's hands in his, melding them together for a moment before pulling away; still with Naruto's hands in his. "If we go in here," he motioned to the bedroom to their right. "I can show you just how much I've……grown."

"Ok," Naruto quipped; amused and completely happy once again. It was as if last night's brooding and worrying was just a bad dream……..and Neji was the reality.

It took all of one minute for the two men to enter the bedroom, strip and fall all over each other in the large bed. By unspoken agreement, Neji landed on top and took the lead in his exploration of Naruto's long ago memorized body. Breaking from a particularly heated kiss, he nuzzled into his fiancée's neck.

"I want to spend hours doing this. I want to bring you to your limit again and again until you beg," Neji said into his ear. Naruto groaned at his words and bucked his erection into Neji's own. Chuckling, Neji skillfully got him back under control. "But we have a ceremony to attend in five hours and people to meet in only three."

"Don't care," Naruto pouted. "I want you now."

"You don't care about the ceremony?" Neji asked, pretending to be offended and hurt.

"Ehh! No! I mean yes! I mean…." Naruto shouted as the question really sunk in to his lust fogged mind. He stopped talking abruptly when Neji laughed and blushed. "Neji," he whined pathetically.

"It's fine Naruto, I knew what you meant," Neji said, still chuckling. He could feel Naruto getting harder and start to leak wetness against his stomach. Teasingly, he rubbed his body up and down providing friction to the man's arousal.

Naruto hissed and grabbed Neji's shoulders in a tight grip. "Neji," he whined again.

Neji decided to take pity on him and shifted to lay on his side next to Naruto; taking firm hold of the man's erection and stroking it evenly. Naruto fought not to buck up and turned his head to rest underneath Neji's chin.

"Hey, Neji," he said.

"What?" Neji eyes were on his hand working up and down Naruto's hardness. No it wasn't 'the perfect penis' either. It was about an average length and curved to the right and down a little. But for some reason it was absolutely perfect for smashing into Neji's prostate when they made love. It's as if it were made just for him.

"We can take it slow later………….I just want you to fuck me now."

Naruto grunted in surprise as he was rolled over on his stomach. Then he groaned and shoved his head in a pillow when Neji's mouth trailed kisses and hot swipes of tongue down his spine. Gentle hands stroked down his sides and Naruto gasped, pulling his face out of the pillow and bringing his arms up to prop him on his elbows so he could arch his back in a beautifully seductive line.

"Make noise for me," Neji said in a thick voice. He'd done the side stroking on purpose to make Naruto take his head out of that pillow.

Naruto complied. Not only was Neji an expert kisser, he was also a master at rimming; something only Naruto knew and would always be the only one to know. He knew just how to thrust his tongue in so that it felt like a belly dancer was working her hips inside of him. Just like what he was doing now.

"Oh god Neji….fuck….." he panted breathlessly. His hand searched under the pillow for the lube that was kept there, you know, for emergencies and found it. He grabbed it and, without looking back, handed it to Neji.

As soon as Neji took the bottle he lifted off of Naruto and pumped some of the liquid directly on to the fluttering hole he'd just tasted. He rubbed it around that hole in a circle a few times until Naruto whined low in his throat and called him a tease. Only then did he push a finger in.

"More," Naruto groaned.

"Naruto you haven't bottomed in over a month. You need more stretching or you'll bleed," Neji told him softly, focused on the enticing sight of his pale finger being enveloped by that tan ass.

"I'm fine. Neji….ahhhh!" he yelled suddenly as Neji made a firm stroke over his prostate. How could he possibly have forgotten how good that felt? "Mmmm…" he groaned out as Neji added the application of a slick hand to his hardness, stroking with long and steady movements. He got so caught up with the feelings that he no longer could focus on how long it was taking to stretch him properly. "Haaaaa…….please!" he begged.

Only after Naruto started up a mantra of 'please Neji please' did Neji thoroughly coat himself with the lube and slide into the lust crazed man; not that he wasn't just as lust crazed. He tugged Naruto's hips up and stroked slowly and precisely in to him. Like he told Naruto, he didn't want to hurt him since it'd been awhile since he'd bottomed. But Naruto was just so good that it was hard not to go wild and throw caution to the wind; especially because of the way Naruto was crying out his name with every thrust.

"Yes! Yes Neji…..fuck……faster damn it!" he cried out. He'd gotten his knees under him and was rocking back to meet Neji's thrusts, trying to set the pace he wanted, but Neji reigned him in and kept it steady.

He was going deep now, rocking his hips back fluidly and snapping them forward so that he was fully seated for a moment before doing it again and again; driving Naruto crazy with the frustration of being [i]_right there_[/i] but not able to push over the edge. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as, once again, he was stopped from speeding the pace of their rhythm or even reaching a hand down to fist himself. He stopped pushing back and let Neji move them both.

Neji smiled behind him and sped up. When Naruto groaned and pushed back again he stopped and went back to the slower pace. After three more times of this happening, Naruto finally caught on. He stopped everything he was doing, laid his upper body on the bed and placed his arms behind his back.

"Perfect," Neji breathed out. He took each of Naruto's wrists in a firm grip and pressed them to the bed at his sides. Then he really let loose; giving Naruto just what he'd been wanting all along…..a good hard, fast fuck. "So perfect…..my Naruto….all mine," he said between thrusts.

"All yours! Oh God……….Neji!" Naruto screamed the name, his head thrown back awkwardly. He began to thrash helplessly when Neji let go of his wrists, reached around and took hold of his heavy erection, fisting it quickly. It didn't take long after that to feel himself start to come. "Yes! Uhhhnn Nej…..I'm…….oh God!" he moaned as the orgasm made his mind shut down and his muscles contract. That moan turned into a tight panicked feeling as an iron hand clamped around the base of his cock, cutting him off midway through his orgasm. No!....Neji…..ohhh…….please! Let me cum!" he shouted through his whines and wiggling.

Neji's face at that moment was so hard that it could have cut glass. He stared down at Naruto's frantic form with utter possessiveness. "Say it again," he demanded.

"Ahhhh….let…..let me cum Neji! Please!" Naruto barely got the words out. It always caught him off guard when Neji's 'master' side came out. But it made him happy that Neji was able to open up so completely that he could be himself with Naruto; when he wasn't cursing his sadistic tendencies, that is.

When Neji let go it was when he himself was ready to come as well. This made the whole thing bigger, hotter and more intense then if they came at different times. Neji couldn't even thrust as his orgasm hit him with hurricane force. He simply shut his eyes and clung to Naruto's shaking body. It took a while for them to catch their breath after they'd collapsed in a sweaty heap.

Neji looked down at the man lying on his chest. Naruto was flushed with his blue eyes closed and his chest was still rising fast. No one would see this face but Neji.

He allowed them enough time to get their breathing back to normal before rousing Naruto and ushering them to the shower to clean up. More then once he had to slap Naruto's hand away from his groin as they washed up; though he did have to let Naruto come again since he got hard as Neji was cleaning the mess out of his ass.

By the time they'd cleaned up, dried off (amid more groping from Naruto), got dressed (Neji had to dress in the living room to avoid more groping) and put all their clothing for the ceremony in the car, they had less then a hour to make it to the hotel to meet the girls.

"Aww man, Sakura-chan's going to kill me if we're late!" Naruto whined as they were driving.

"She won't kill you," Neji told him, keeping his eyes on the road. "The blood would be too hard to get out of her dress."

Naruto laughed at the joke. "How come Ten Ten and Hinata don't threaten you and I always get beat down? It's not fair." He pouted at Neji.

"That would be because I try not to piss them off with bad jokes at every opportunity."

"That's 'cause you never tell any jokes around them," Naruto countered.

"I tell jokes," Neji said and glanced over at the other man. He changed lanes and turned at the corner. The hotel was less then three minutes away now.

"You've told a grand total of two jokes around Ino and Sakura." When Neji looked at him with a raised eyebrow he said, "I counted." He laughed at the disgruntled look on Neji's handsome face.

Neji pulled up in front of the hotel and let one of the attendants valet the car. An enthusiastic bell hop rolled out a cart and placed all the bags and their clothes in the car on it.

"Follow me sir, your party is waiting for you," he said quickly. The young man seemed harried and the two men exchanged a confused glance as they had to nearly run to keep up with him.

Soon enough they figured out just why the young man was in such a hurry.

"Udon! Are they here yet?" Ino's voice rang out from down the hall off to their left.

"Yes Ino-san, they're right here," he said in a voice that sounded like he was answering a drill instructor.

Neji and Naruto looked at each other, puzzled, as Ino came rushing towards them out of a door; already dressed in the forest green gown with her pale blonde hair done up in a complicated style with lots of ringlets framing her, currently highly annoyed, face. "It's about time! You should have been here ten minutes ago," she fussed at them; which made Neji's eyebrow rise in surprise. Normally Ino and Sakura directed all their scolding towards Naruto if the two men were together. She turned her wrath to the bell boy. "Take their things to the room and we'll divide them up there."

"Yes Ino-san." He looked so relived that Naruto laughed. Taking off, Udon rolled the cart quickly down the hall and disappeared in the door Ino'd come out of.

Naruto drew breath to talk but Ino cut him off. Grabbing both of the men's arms she fussed at them as she dragged them in the bell boy's wake. "We have two rooms for you. They're connected but don't think you can just go over to the other room or anything." She shot a glare at Naruto and he grinned disarmingly at her, scratching the back of his head. "Neji, you'll go with Ten Ten and Hinata. They're waiting for you. Naruto, you're with me and Sakura." Naruto whined and she popped him on the side of the head with her hand.

As they entered the suite, Sakura waved a greeting from her spot next to the mirrored vanity and Ino pushed Neji towards the door connecting the two rooms with a hand on the middle of his back. He looked back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and the other man grinned at him and mouthed 'welcome to the family' before laughing.

~*~*~*~

"Ow! Sakura-chan you're going to pull my hair out if you keep brushing so hard!" Naruto screeched. He moaned in pain when Sakura bopped him on the top of the head with the brush she was using to comb some semblance of order to his unruly blonde locks. He made a pathetic, pouting face at her in the mirror he was facing and she rolled her made-up eyes at him.

"Stop being such a baby, Naruto." She attacked a stubborn spike of blonde hair with the brush and a slathering of gel. She made a disgusted sound and blew a strand of glossy, straight hair out of her flashing green eyes. "This isn't working," she sighed. "Ino, we're going to have to go get the maximum strength hairspray from the car. I was hoping this would be enough but it's not," she said in a tone directed at Naruto as if it was his fault.

"All right, I left a package in the car anyway," Ino said. She turned to Naruto and fixed him with a glare. "Don't go anywhere. We'll be right back; and don't get that tux dirty." Following Sakura's green clad, slightly waddling form, she grabbed the keys off the night stand. "Oh and don't even [i]_think_[/i] of going into the next room," she threw over her shoulder at him.

Naruto cursed since that's just what he'd been thinking of doing. The two women left; chatting to each other and holding the long skirts of their green and white dresses up so as not to step on them. Ino laughed as Sakura had to go through the door sideways to accommodate her belly and she grumbled at her to shut up.

It'd been over an hour since he'd split with Neji to get ready. He couldn't understand how putting on a tux could take so long. He sighed and slumped in the hard backed chair, leaning his chin on his hands, arms propped on the vanity top. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. The man's charcoal gray suit, no tie, made him look as though he'd just come from the office; which he probably had knowing Sasuke. He'd done something to his blue-black hair that made it straight as a board and hanging in a choppy, modern style to a little past his shoulders. Naruto grinned at him warmly.

"Hey Sasuke! I see Sakura dragged you here like she said she would," he teased. Laughing at Sasuke's scowl, Naruto stood up from the chair. "So what's up? I haven't seen you in months." He motioned Sasuke closer and sat on the little couch across from the bed; leaving Sasuke to either stay standing or sit next to him, on the bed or on the chair.

Sasuke chose to sit on the edge of bed; his posture rigid. Dark eyes darted from his lap to Naruto's face. "I've been out of town," he said, his voice quieter then Naruto's warm, jovial one.

Naruto looked at him a little puzzled. "Sasuke…why are you acting so weird?" he asked. Years of living with Neji, the genius of reading people and psychologist, had sharpened his own skills of the craft. He didn't like that Sasuke wasn't looking at him like he usually did. He hadn't even made a retort at the jab about Sakura.

"I'm not acting weird," Sasuke said but still wouldn't look the other man in the eyes. He shifted on the bed and ran a hand through his blacker than black hair.

"Yes you are. You're not even looking at me!" Naruto made a movement as if he was going to reach over and grab Sasuke to make him look up.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared into Naruto's eyes making the man startle a bit at the abrupt movement. What he saw in those dark depths before Sasuke hid his emotions surprised him. The man was upset, troubled and now that Naruto had seen that, there was no way to completely hide it from him again as he had been.

"Well if you're so upset at being here why don't you just leave?" Naruto asked with some heat to his voice. It hurt a little that Sasuke didn't want to be there with him but he didn't want him here if he was going to be a jerk through the whole ceremony.

"That's not it." Sasuke's voice was cutting and had more heat to it then Naruto's had.

"Then what is it?" Naruto bit out.

Sasuke flushed pink with anger and stood quickly. In two steps he was across the space separating them and sitting next to Naruto. Before he could lose his nerve (or Naruto could push him away) he'd grabbed Naruto's face in his hands and was kissing him hard. He pulled back from the kiss just as abruptly as he'd gone for it and gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"You don't belong with him. You belong with me," he said harshly. With every hissed word he shook Naruto, who was looking at him speechless with a shocked expression.

In the other room, Neji had been relaxing on the couch next to the door connecting the two rooms having finished dressing already and was listening to Naruto complain about what was being done to his hair with amusement. When he heard Naruto say hello to Sasuke, he frowned. Ten Ten looked up from where she was putting the last few little white flowers in Hinata's loose hair at him and tilted her head to the side in question. Neji just shook his head and closed his eyes so he could focus on what was being said in the other room.

"Sasuke…why are you acting so weird?" Naruto's voice came through the door clearly but Sasuke's reply was to low to be heard. Neji tensed; a chill of forewarning flowing up his spine.

"Yes you are. You won't even look at me!" Naruto shouted. This time Hinata and Ten Ten both turned towards the door with questioning glances.

"Neji, who's Naruto talking to?" Hinata said quietly. She grew worried as Neji's hand tightened on the arm of the couch.

"Sasuke," Neji answered, not opening his eyes, still focused on the room beyond.

"You don't belong with him. You belong with me." Sasuke's voice came through the door this time, low and hissing, but clear.

The girls threw nervous glances at each other then stood quickly when Neji shot up from the couch. When he didn't move but just stood still facing the door, they relaxed a little. Ten Ten came over and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. His muscles were tense and coiled underneath the white cloth of the tux he wore and she spoke to him in a calm voice.

"Neji, it's ok. This is Naruto. He'll know how to deal with Sasuke. You know he loves you. He gave up Sasuke the moment you went out with him. Trust him," she said. The shoulder under her hand relaxed and he turned to her with a small smile.

You're right. I do trust him. It's Sasuke I don't tr…" Neji was interrupted by sudden chaos next door.

"Fuck Sasuke! Get the hell off me!"

Hinata put a hand to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Neji and Ten Ten's heads whipped to stare at the door. No one spoke.

"What the hell! You know you love me. You know you should be with me. Neji was just a replacement when I refused to go out with you."

Ouch. Neji flinched at Sasuke's words since they held a grain of truth. Ten Ten looked at him worriedly.

"You….you…" Naruto was sputtering in anger. Suddenly he emitted a half strangled, frustrated noise. "Gahhh! You conceited [i]_asshole_[/i]!" he finally screamed. Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

"You hit me? I can't believe you fucking hit me!" Sasuke was yelling now.

Hinata let out a giggle and Neji turned to see her stuffing her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He half smiled at her and she winked back.

Ten Ten whispered in his ear, "I know you taught him that word but it sure fits perfectly. It's about time someone told him off."

Neji was going to answer when the yelling started back up in the other room. He was vaguely glad that none of the hotel staff was running to investigate.

"You're damn right I hit you! I'll fucking hit you again if you ever say something bad about Neji! And let me tell you this, you arrogant fuck, [i]_I never loved you_[/i]. Whatever I felt for you all those years ago was nothing but infatuation."

Silence was loud in both rooms. Three sets of eyes bored holes in the door as their owners stood there waiting with a shocked anticipation for a response. After a moment Sasuke spoke.

"You feel nothing for me?" Sasuke's voice was stunned and rather confused. Neji wished he could see the look on the man's face right now.

"You're my friend Sasuke. Unless you keep doing shit like this you'll always be my friend."

"A friend? Just a friend?" Sasuke sounded incredulous. "After all those years that you chased me, now you tell me I'm just a friend?"

"That was almost ten years ago Sasuke! I've been with Neji for eight years. And in case you've forgotten, we're getting married today. I think that pretty much says how I feel about him."

There was another silent moment and the trio in the other room glanced around at each other. Ten Ten was grinning ear to ear, Hinata was stifling giggles and Neji was so proud he could burst. Hinata came over to stand by him in front of the door and nudged his arm with her shoulder.

"Naruto….It's just that…I know I never told you but I lo.."

"Don't." Naruto's voice had steel in it.

"But Naruto..."

"No. You know how I feel so don't." His voice was gentler this time.

"Fine. I won't say it." Sasuke voice was deep with an edge of something that sounded a lot like sex. Neji was instantly on edge.

"Sasuke I swear to God if you try and kiss me again I'll kick your ass!"

Ten Ten and Hinata grabbed Neji's arms as he launched himself at the door, intent on getting his hands around Sasuke's thin, pale neck and choking him to death. The women succeeded in pulling him back a ways from the door despite the long dresses they where wearing. Their silent struggle was mirrored by a louder one in the other room.

"Get off me damn it!"

"I'll prove that you love me, Naruto."

"Damn it Sasuke! You're messing up my clothes." There was the sound of a brief struggle; cloth rustling. "Get your hand out of there!" Naruto squeaked.

Neji dragged the girls across the carpet and had his hand on the door when a heavy weight fell on it from the other side with a crash, making the wood vibrate. The force of it made Neji step back.

"I. Said. No." Naruto's dead serious voice was right on the other side of the door; quiet and menacing.

The weight left the door and the rustling of cloth was heard followed by hard footsteps on carpet. Then the door leading to the hallway opened and slammed close. Ten Ten ran to their door and looked out the little peephole to the hallway. She whistled and turned back around.

"He's looks like shit," she said.

A knock sounded on the connecting door and Naruto's voice called out, "Neji?"

Neji's head whipped around to the door in front of him. "I'm here," he said.

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto's voice was small.

Neji's answer was to open the door and go into the room. As the door closed behind him, the girls looked at each other.

"We should go find Sakura and Ino," Ten Ten said. The men needed some privacy right now.

Hinata nodded her head and preceded the other girl out of the room. As they neared the lobby they could hear Sakura's voice talking to someone.

"He's going to be so happy you could make it Gaara."

"I rescheduled some things," Gaara's calm voice said.

Temari was the first to notice the two girls as they walked across the lobby to where the others were standing in a little knot. She and Ten Ten smirked at each other over Hinata's head; their rivalry rearing its head. Both of the women owned their own acupuncture clinics and were said to be the best. They constantly bickered on just who deserved the title.

"Well, well look who's here," Temari said. "If it isn't needle girl."

At her statement the others looked around. Ino's pale blue eyes lit up as she saw Hinata.

"Hinata! I knew those flowers would look perfect in your hair. I'm a fashion genius," Ino exclaimed delightedly. Sakura snorted unladylike beside her and she rounded on her. "Oh shut up," she bit out.

Jade green eyes surveyed the scene that was escalating rapidly before them in an instant. Temari and Ten Ten were smirking at each other and about to start in on the snide, biting comments that they always indulged in when they got together and Ino and Sakura where nearly chin to chin name calling like they'd never progressed beyond grade school. Hinata stood uncomfortably between the two groups still blushing from Ino's comment. Sighing, Gaara decided he was going to have to be the one to defuse everyone and get them back to the present.

"Where shall I put these bags?" Gaara said, cutting into Ino and Sakura's spat first as they were the loudest and indicated the overnight bags in his hand. He'd come straight to the hotel from the airport and hadn't had time to drop off his bags at the hotel they'd actually be staying at.

"Oh! Right this way Gaara, Temari. We can put them in the room where the reception's going to be," Sakura said brightly, snapping instantly from her fight with Ino as if it'd never happened.

Ino looked a little lost for a split second when Sakura abruptly turned away from her, that is, until she looked down at the shopping bag in her hand and remembered that they were supposed to be helping Naruto get ready.

"Shit! No time forehead girl. We have to get back to Naruto and I just bet he'd messed up his tux already," Ino said.

That pulled Ten Ten's attention away from Temari and she looked pointedly at Hinata.

"I'll show Gaara-san and Temari-san to the room," Hinata said. Ino nodded distractedly at her and grabbed Sakura's arm to drag her away even as the other woman was making apologies to Gaara. Ten Ten hurried before them to warn Neji out of Naruto's room before they could get an earful from the high strung women. "Please follow me. The reception room isn't far," she said to Gaara and Temari.

Ten Ten just barely darted through the door to Neji's suite and into the other room to drag him out before Ino and Sakura burst into the front door of Naruto's suite. Neji looked calm and his usual self so she assumed Naruto was fine after his little run in with Sasuke. He gave her a small smile of thanks at her worried once over to assure her that he was fine. The squawk of an indignant Naruto being scolded wafted through the connecting door, making Neji laugh quietly and Ten Ten grin at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as, once again, she attacked his hair with a brush.

"Quiet, this is your fault for messing up what I did earlier," Sakura told him and sprayed the hair spray she'd gone to get. Finally the errant spike did what she wanted it to and she leaned back to look at him critically in the mirror. "Ino?"

Ino glanced over at Naruto and he stuck his tongue out at her in the mirror. "It looks as good as it's going to get," she said just to spite him. The two women laughed as Naruto huffed at them.

"Hey Ino, did you bring that bag I gave you yesterday?" Naruto asked suddenly, his face transforming from the childish pout to something more excited and mischievous.

"Yes but you know Neji's going to kill you right?" Ino told him as she handed over the bag she'd retrieved from the car.

Sakura looked confused as Naruto took the pink and white shopping bag from Ino with an unholy grin. "What is that?" she asked finally, curiosity getting the better of her.

Naruto turned the grin to her and patted the bag affectionately. "You'll see," he said happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura allowed herself a moment of pride as she gazed out on the ceremony taking place. She stood with Ino, and Kiba on the side that Naruto was to stand waiting for the last of the guests to settle themselves so that the ceremony could start. Ten Ten, Hinata and Shino stood opposite them on Neji's side. The actual ceremony would be very short, consisting simply of Naruto and Neji saying their vows to one another and asking the guests present to be witness to them. The reception was the big event and would follow right after.

They were in one of the smaller banquet rooms of the hotel; one that only fit about 50 people. Currently, it was holding 38 guests besides the 'wedding party' itself. This was actually more then they'd counting on coming and the hotel staff had to scramble to find more chairs at the last minute. She noticed the last guest sitting down and nodded to Shikamaru subtly.

Soft music started playing from the stereo system as Shikamaru turned it on, indicating the ceremony was starting. The room became still and charged at the same time as everyone quieted and turned to look at Mariko walking down the center of the aisle the chairs made with her little basket of white and red rose petals. She had a look of concentration on her delicate face; making her look older then her four years as she scattered the petals at her feet. There were some twitters from the guests and comments of 'oh isn't she adorable?' that made Sakura smile warmly.

The ice green dress Mariko wore made her, nearly knee length, hair look truly garnet, darker then the brighter red it was. Sakura was struck by just how much she looked like her Uncle Sasuke as she came closer with that serious expression on her face. It was as if someone took a young Sasuke, gave him dark red hair and an even more delicate face, and then put him in a dress.

The last of the petals gone, Mariko tilted her head to the side as she gazed contemplatively at her empty basket. She looked around a bit and caught her father's eye, who just happen to be sitting in the seat along the aisle where she was stopped. He nodded slightly and discreetly pointed to Sakura. Dark eyes snapped up to Sakura and the woman smiled and motioned her over. Everyone laughed as Mariko promptly dropped the serious air she'd had, smiled and ran the rest of the way to latch on to her mother's dress.

Sakura grinned down at her and whispered what a good job she did before turning her attention back to the doors. She had to forcefully stop herself from groaning out loud. There, standing next to a exquisitely elegant Neji in his black tux and loose dark brown hair was Naruto, dressed in a white tux with the ice blue tie he'd insisted on wearing…………and an elaborate white net veil on top of the blonde hair she'd spent all that time and energy on. The veil trailed down his back to end just past his waist while the front masked his (grinning she was sure) face from the shocked guests. Beside him Neji was shaking his head; whether in embarrassment, amusement or exasperation she couldn't tell.

The couple stood there for a moment then made their way side by side but not touching down the aisle. Everyone's attention was riveted on them and as they passed by, faces turned to follow them like flowers following the sunlight.

Hinata poked Ten Ten in the back wordlessly. When she turned around with a questioning look, Hinata nodded her head in the direction of the back of the room. Ten Ten furrowed her brows in confusion and looked in to the gathered crowd still gazing at the couple who was now half way down the aisle. Her brown eyes landed on Sasuke and she couldn't help but frown and shake her head a little. The man was the picture of sulking jealousy. He was slumped in his chair at Itachi's side, alternately glaring death at Neji and looking away as if not interested in the proceedings at all.

Again Hinata poked her, shaking her head and jerking it a little more forcefully towards the back of the room. Ten Ten searched again for just what had caught the others attention and finally saw it; or rather, him. It was Lee. Dressed in a white dress shirt and starched jeans, he stood, arms crossed, behind the camera guy to the left of the door. He must have slipped in behind the couple.

Ten Ten's eyes widened and she shared a shocked, slightly anxious look with Hinata. What on earth was he doing here? They had to snap their attention back in front of them, however, since Neji and Naruto had made it to where they all were standing. Light laughter could be heard from the guests as Sakura very visibly made her opinion on the veil known by smacking Naruto in the shoulder with a disgusted look on her face. The music stopped and Naruto turned to the room.

"Hey everyone!" he began, voice bubbling with laughter.

Sakura groaned inaudibly behind him and Neji rubbed his forehead with a pale hand.

"Naruto!" Ino hissed urgently.

The guests laughed again as Naruto went to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and got hung up by the voluminous veil. Finally he reached up and un-pinned the thing from his head. He solved the problem of where to put it by plopping on top of Mariko's head with a whispered, "Take care of this for me." The little girl grinned in an uncanny resemblance to the man in front of her and nodded emphatically, almost making the veil fall off. Sakura sighed, defeated, and clipped it more securely into her daughter's hair. Hoping she wouldn't have to do so again for a long time.

Naruto straightened and looked at Neji. They shared a moment of silent communication; waves of it flowed between them making all who watched feel like outsiders. It was barely a few seconds but in that time each person was reminded that this was what they were craving in life. Not money, power, fame or any material commodity. No. What every person wanted was someone who understood them so well, so completely, that no words were needed to convey their feelings. No words were needed to show the love they felt to others. When Naruto spoke, it was in a quiet voice, but one that reached to the back of the room.

"Welcome. Neji and I are very glad that you could come and share this day with us. Today we will vow to commit to each other always."

"We wish that you hear our vows and be witness to them, that they have your blessings as our friends and family and that this union too, has your blessings." Neji continued the welcome speech with a flawlessness that was expected of him.

"Will you witness our commitment?" they said together, looking over the guests assembled; inviting them to respond.

"Yes!" came the immediate response, causing Naruto to grin and Neji to nod graciously at them.

They bowed to everyone, and then each man turned to the ones standing behind them. Sakura looked startled as did Ino with Kiba looking confused as hell. Across the way, Ten Ten was mirroring Sakura's expression, Hinata was smiling at Neji and Shino merely raised an eyebrow.

"My friends," Neji began, looking at each of them in turn. "You stand beside me now as you have stood beside me always in my life. Hinata, I have watched you grow from a baby and I now ask that you watch me as I grow in my relationship with Naruto."

There was a snicker from Naruto barely audible enough to be heard.

Hinata nodded, smiling gently as she answered, "Of course Cousin."

"Ten Ten, we have been friends since grade school. I ask that you stay friends with me no matter what may befall in the new life I am embarking on with Naruto."

Ten Ten blinked rapidly and nodded answering, "Yes, I will," even as she dabbed at her eyes. Neji smiled at her a little before turning his gaze to Shino.

"Shino, you and I are very similar and you too, are my friend. We may not share many words, but I know that when I need advice I can come to you and you are there for me. I ask that you be there for me when I need intelligent advice should I need it in the life I am building with Naruto."

Shino nodded sagely and said, "Anytime."

Neji bowed to them lowly. "Thank you."

Naruto grinned at the trio in front of him all through Neji's speech. Sakura managed a tremulous smile at him while Ino just shook her head in amazement. Kiba gave him a 'you better not make this embarrassing' glare. As Neji finished, Naruto stood straighter.

"My friends, you stand beside me now as you have stood beside me always in my life," Naruto started with the same words Neji'd used. "Sakura, you've put up with me the longest and I'm happy you stayed my friend so long. You're like a sister to me and I count you as family. I want you to promise me that you'll think of Neji as a brother and let him be a part of our family. Oh and keep putting up with me even when I spoil my god-kids and send them home hyped on sugar," he finished with a grin and a wink at Mariko.

Sakura actually snorted with a kind of choked sob of laughter and nodded her head while the guests erupted with laughter as well.

"Ino, I know you hated me when we first met." At this Ino snorted. "But you still ended up my friend. No matter what stupid thing I did you still stayed by my side to kick my ass for it. I want you to keep kicking my ass when I do dumb stuff and kick Neji's too this time 'cause I'm not the only one who does them!" Naruto shot a look over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Neji, who shook his head.

"No problem," Ino said clearly and cracked her knuckles dramatically earning more laughter from the guests.

"Kiba, man, we've had some fun times. I'll never forget you sticking up for me all through school when everyone thought I was an idiot." This time it was Kiba's turn to snort. "You gave me the courage to keep asking Neji out even when he turned me down again and again and again and again…" Naruto would have kept going but Sakura stepped on his foot and he yelped. "Heh heh….anyway, I'mma need you there for me when I want a boost. Or if I need a place to crash when I piss Neji off."

Everyone present was laughing now, even Neji, though his laughter was more of an amused chuckle.

"No problem man, I got you," Kiba told him with a grin.

Naruto smiled at them and bowed before turning back to Neji. This time the two of them linked hands in front of themselves. The lingering laughter faded to silence.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, commit to you, Neji Hyuuga." Naruto started his vows in a strong, serious voice. Something that shocked most present since he'd just been so full of laughter. "I vow from this day forward to be there with you, through all hardships, until my death. I will be faithful. I will be loving. And I will put your needs ahead of my own." He took a deep breath. "But your still not making me eat tofu," he said in a more lighthearted tone.

Little chuckles filled the room and Neji quirked the corner of his mouth in amusement.

"I, Neji Hyuuga, commit to you, Naruto Uzumaki." Neji's voice was smooth and unhurried. "I vow from this day forward to be there with you, through all hardships, until my death." He paused a bit and squeezed Naruto's hand in his as a look of fear flitted across the man's face briefly. "I will be faithful. I will be loving. And I will put your needs above my own." He finished with one final squeeze to Naruto's hand and a gentle smile.

The guests sighed happily. Some of the ladies had tears in their eyes and Itachi was glancing at a very thoughtful looking Sasuke. In the back, Lee straightened and walked out of the room. Temari was looking at Shikamaru and the other was staring everywhere else but at her. Her head whipped around when she heard a shocked gasp just in time to see Naruto grab Neji, bend him back and plant a heated kiss on him. Cheers erupted as they kissed and a male voice hollered, "Go for it Naruto!" which set off a round of laughter.

"What happened mother?" Mariko asked, trying to pull the veil away from her eyes so she could see what everyone was laughing at.

"Nothing sweetie," Sakura told her, glad for the thing hiding her daughters eyes.

When Naruto finally let Neji up for air, the man was rumbled. His hair was sticking up a bit on one side from where Naruto'd run his hand through it, his tux was wrinkled around the shoulders and his face was full of color. Then, to the shock of all except Hinata, Ten Ten and Shino, he grabbed Naruto's grinning face and kissed him back. Hard. With tongue. If possible the hoots and cheers got louder. They broke apart for the second time and Naruto was smiling so wide his eyes looked closed. Neji had a self satisfied look on his face as he turned to the crowd behind him.

Hinata and Ten Ten giggled madly at the expression on Neji's face and then laughed so hard they had to hold on to each other as they caught the ones on Ino and Sakura's. The girls were absolutely flabbergasted. Kiba, well, he just looked a little uncomfortable. But then he never was a public display of affection kind of guy.

Shino looked over at Shikamaru and gestured to him to play the music that would signal that the ceremony was over and the other man hit the play button gratefully. Of course, the music was barely heard over the loud chatter and enthusiastic congratulations of the guests as everyone was herded by the wedding party, sans the couple, out of the doors and down the hall to where the reception was to be held.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The reception was in full swing. Everyone was talking amongst themselves having already given the couple their blessings. Freed from the crowd of well wishers, Naruto and Neji were currently finishing their meal at the head table and gazing out over the organized chaos around them. The girls had really done well with the decorations; taking Neji's advice to keep it simple and elegant with the traditional red and white colors. Long white tapered candles sparkled on every table, casting a beautiful glow that reflected off the shining glassware and made the red tablecloths radiate warmth.

Brightly wrapped gifts of money were being carefully packed away for the newlyweds to go through at their leisure by Hinata over in the corner by the door. She was placing the last package into the special bag Ino'd given her when someone cleared their throat at her elbow, startling her and causing her to jump. Spinning on her heels, she came face to face with Lee. Her pale eyes widened and she flushed pink.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I did not mean to startle you," Lee said quietly, bowing his head a little. He stayed in the doorway, almost as if he was afraid to come too far into the room.

"Lee-san!" Hinata gasped. "Oh, no…you didn't…I mean….it's so nice to see you. Why don't you come and sit down? I'm sure Neji…." She trailed off at the look on Lee's face. It was so….distant.

"I would ask a favor Hinata. Would you please ask Neji to come out to the sitting area just outside? I would like to speak with him alone."

"Oh…umm…sure Lee-san." Hinata's pale, gentle eyes suddenly hardened. "Lee-san, do not hurt my cousin today. Your phone call upset him very much."

A flash of surprise passed in Lee's dark eyes and he bowed a little deeper to her. "It is not my intention to hurt him. Please."

Hinata looked at him a moment more, then began walking across the room to the head table. Lee turned and walked out of the room.

Naruto watched with a little crease of confusion gracing his blonde brows as Hinata leaned in to whisper something to his new husband. The woman caught his frown and smiled at him as Neji turned and told him that he was going to be right back. He nodded that it was fine, even though he was burning with curiosity to know what was going on. Hinata winked at him and he smiled; reassured that whatever it was, it wasn't something to be alarmed about.

Neji stood and made his way through the tables, stopping now and again to be greeted and congratulated. The whole way he wondered just who was waiting to talk to him. The only thing his cousin had told him was that he had a visitor that wanted to speak with him and that the person was waiting outside the room. Finally, he made it to the door and walked out; turning left and heading to the small sitting area down the hall.

Lee addressed a very surprised Neji as the other walked passed him, not seeing the man standing behind one of the large potted plants aligning the corridors of the hotel.

"Neji," Lee called out as he saw the other.

"Lee?" Neji said, eyes wide with shock. "You told me you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," he said; his tone unreadable, even for Neji.

"Oh." Neji looked him over. Lee had changed drastically since the last time he'd seen the man nearly seven years ago. His black hair was still short, however, it was in a shaggy, natural style that suited him much better then the bowl cut he used to wear ever did. Not a stitch of green was to be seen on either the blue jeans or the button up white shirt he wore. The clothes showed off the impressive muscle that he'd developed. The two biggest changes were the non-fuzzy eyebrows and the calm, almost cold, attitude the man had.

"Neji," Lee said; shaking Neji out of his perusal of the man. "I love you." His voice was the same as it had been the whole time; tightly controlled.

"Excuse me?" Neji's voice was high and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"I know it's a surprise and I know that now is not the time to tell you but I felt that I should." He held up a hand when Neji opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "I am not looking for a love confession back; that would be impossible. You love Naruto and that is obvious. I only let you know because if I hadn't I would always regret it."

Neji stared at him. He loved him? Is that why….. "Lee, is that why you left?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. Seeing you with Naruto…..you were happy. Who was I to take that happiness away?" Lee's voice was warmer now; his face less controlled.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to leave. I missed you." Neji found himself saying.

"You missed me?" Lee's cold demeanor cracked and Neji was relieved to hear emotion in his old friend's voice.

"Of course I did. You're my friend Lee." Neji smiled.

Lee's heart clenched. "Thank you. I must go back tonight though. There are meetings I must attend tomorrow. But…..I will visit, if that is ok?" He gave Neji a watered down version of his old smile but it was better then nothing.

"I would be more then happy to entertain you when you do."

Lee nodded his head once then said, "I want you to be happy Neji. You are beautiful when you are happy." He let out a heartfelt chuckle when Neji blushed at the complement. "I will be in touch."

"Yes. I will look for your call. Thank you," Neji told him.

Lee watched Neji turn and walk back to the reception that was taking place. His and Naruto's reception. Then he turned around to leave and came face to face with a pair of green eyes. Those eyes pierced into his own, reading them and the thoughts and feelings kept tightly locked behind them all in an instant.

"Gaara?"

"Lee, it's been a long time."

_I didn't abandon this fic……….I just ran out of inspiration in the middle of it. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not planning on writing any more to this but who knows. Sometimes I'll go back and read some of my things and want to add more to it._


End file.
